Finding home
by Darkness223
Summary: Harry escapes from dumbledors clutchs only to find everything he'd ever been lead to believe was nothing more than one huge lie


A/N: I took a lot of liberties with this story and its just a draft I want to see how people respond to it and then I'll decided what to do from there

Chapter 1: The Escape

Harry stood in the middle of the room his hand covering his mouth looking nothing but shocked.

Dumbledore stood a few feet away staring at his student; a look of anger marred his graceful features as he spoke, "What did you just say?"

Harry took an instinctive step back his eyes never leaving Dumbledore's, "I said…I said no I wont do it Dumbledore I wont I'm tired and you…y-you can go t-to h-h-hell." Harry stuttered out still backing away from the other male.

Dumbledore moved so fast Harry didn't even notice the next thing he knew he was on the ground with a red-hot pain coursing through his right cheek.

Harry looked up to see Dumbledore glaring down at him with so much hatred and anger he could do little but cower.

"You will never speak to me like that again do you under stand me Harry I made you the boy who lived I made you what you are don't you ever speak to me like that again. Am I understood Harry?"

Harry glared up at the older man with pure malice, "Yes sir."

**4 months later –**

Harry sat in Transfigurations the last class of his 5th year at the Wizarding school he. His face impassive and cold. "Today class is the day of the bigger tests of the year."

Everyone but Harry and Ron groaned.

Harry wasn't speaking having not said anything in the last 4 months since his encounter with the headmaster of the school.

"Harry can you answer the question on the board for the practice test. Verbally if you please." McGonagall said.

Harry looked up at the teacher for all of two seconds then looked at the board before returning his gaze to McGonagall. He made no move to answer the woman or any indication that he even heard her beside the clear glare directed at the teacher.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Harry." Ron said.

Harry stood and left the room with out a glance back or a word.

**-Headmasters Office-**

"Headmaster, I must speak to you." A very upset Minerva McGonagall stormed.

"What is it Professor?" Dumbledore asked.

"Mr. Potter walked out of my class right before a big test today."

Dumbledore glared at the desk. `Harry will pay for this when I get my hands on him` was the only thought that passed through the white-haired mans head.

**-Gryffindor Tower-**

Harry was in his room throwing his few belongings into his trunk to leave.

A moment later Hermonie walked in and slammed the door.

Harry jumped and grabbed Hermonie. His eyes were wide and unfocused and frightened, after a moment he spoke for the first time in months. He voice was low and raspy from lack of use, "Hermonie you're my best friend right?"

Hermonie nodded as Harry let him go.

"Then do me a favor don't tell anyone that I'm leaving ok?"

Hermonie looked confused but nodded.

"Thanks Hermonie." He said throwing the rest of his things in the trunk and shrinking it down to fit in to the pocket of his traveling robes. Rushing to the window he grabbed his Firebolt. "I owe you Hermonie one day I'll repay you for all this I promise."

Hermonie nodded and waved good-bye, watching as Harry took off into the night.

A moment later after Hermonie had closed the window and sat on Harry's bed reading a book. Headmaster Dumbledore walked into the room.

"Where's Harry Hermonie?" He asked clearly angry.

"I don't know sir I came back to the dorms and all his stuff was gone I figured that McGonagall moved him to a different room after walking out of her class I mean it's the last class of the year anyways." Hermonie lied with out missing a beat.

Dumbledore looked angrier and glared at Hermonie a moment before leaving in a huff. `Harry I hope your alright` was Hermonie's last thought as she fell asleep in her own bed.

**-With Harry-**

The wind whipped at Harry robes as the 15 year old flew from his prison for the last 6 years of his life.

He angled his broom to fly over the barrier surrounding the school. `I'm free` was the thought that went through his head as he passed the barrier and left his past behind.

The night air was cool and refreshing after being stuck in the castle for 6 years except for the time he spent with the Dursley's over the summer and even then he was trapped unable to leave the confines of the neighborhood with out his family.

Taking a deep breath he grinned as he flew through the air, he knew that when they found out he had gone, there was no way that any one at that school could catch him. He was the youngest and best seeker in almost a century.

Chapter 2: A Home and Family

**- A Few Hours Later-**

Harry sat in a tree over the village that his parents lived in and he was born. He sighed and pulled out a small leather bound photo album that was in the inner pocket of his robes. He opened it to the first page and it was a picture of his mother and father holding each other after their wedding.

There was a sound to his left and he looked around but there was nothing there. He leaned back against the tree and sighed he wished he'd never gone to Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a voice to his right asking, "Who are you?"

He snapped to the right and glared before he saw it was nothing but a little girl who had big blue eyes wide with curiousness.

"My name is Harry who are you?"

The girl smiled, "My names Hannah Potter."

"Potter? That's my last name too." Harry smiled as he replied.

Hannah giggled and yawned.

Harry looked up at the sky it must have been at least nine at night judging from the color, "How about I take you home. Your parents must be worried sick."

The girl nodded and watched as Harry jumped to the ground and reached up for her.

Hannah jumped into his arms with a laugh.

Harry swung her around so she rested on his back and began to walk, "So where's your house at?"

Hannah gave another yawn and spoke in a sleepy voice, "On the edge of the woods over there." She pointed.

Harry nodded and continued to walk. After a few minutes he heard the soft breathing of Hannah as she had fallen asleep.

"HANNAH." Broke the silence that had fallen over the area.

Harry startled jumped before calming his breathing and checking to make sure that he hadn't woken Hannah.

Harry walked towards the voice that continued to yell for the girl, as he got closer he saw a man with messy black hair standing on the porch of his house yelling.

"Um…Sir are you looking for a girl named Hannah?" Harry asked.

The man turned to Harry and nodded before spotting the black hair laying on the boy shoulder, "Thank you for bring her home and come in my wife is making dinner it's the least we could do after you brought our daughter home."

Harry nodded and continued to carry the girl inside, and then laying her gently down on the couch.

Before turning and looking at her father only to gasp and stumble back as he caught sight of the man's face.

The man looked at Harry before he extended his hand, "Hello my name is James Potter. What is your name?"

Harry looked at the hand then took it, "My names Harry…Harry Potter."

James paused and stared at the boy in front of him. "H-Harry?" 

James moved closer and put his hand on the side of Harry's face and smiled before pulling his eldest son into a hug.

Just then Lily walked into the room to tell her family that dinner was ready to find her husband hugging a boy who looked to be around 16 years old.

"Um…James who's this?" She asked with a smile.

James pulled away from Harry who turned around and looked at Lily, "Lily this is Harry."

Lily looked shocked and extremely happy, "Harry." She said as she walked over to pull the boy into a hug as tears ran down her face.

Harry wrapped his arms around his mother when he noticed that her stomach was round, "You're pregnant."

Hannah who had woken up during this walked into the dinning room and sat down with a yawn.

Lily pulled back and smiled, "Yes come eat dinner with us Harry you can meet your brothers and we can catch up on your life and we can tell you about what we've been up to since you were taken."

Harry nodded and walked into the dining room only to run right into the last person he wanted to see next to Dumbledore, "Professor Snape?"

Snape looked at Harry and smiled, "Hello Potter it took you long enough to get here."

Harry eyed the man in front of him, "Why are you here?"

Snape smirked, "I live here Potter."

Harry looked down before shaking his head and sitting down next to Hannah who was waving him over.

"Are you going to be my big brother now?" she asked with a smile.

Harry looked at her and smiled before pulling her on to his lap were he hugged her and laughed, "Yes I am going to be your big brother from now on."

Hannah smiled and turned to hug Harry back.

Just then two boys with red hair and black eyes walked into the room and sat down. "Whats he doing here?" One asked.

Lily looked at the boy and smiled at the boys and spoke, "He's family and will be living with us."

Mitchell nodded and turned to Harry and flicked Hannah in the nose with a smile, "What are you doing squirt."

Hannah looked upset and Harry pulled her closer to him.

Snape smirked as he noticed this, "Hey James looks like your son is a little protective of his little sister."

James looked to Harry and noticed that his arms were around Hannah and he was glaring at Mitchell. He began to laugh. "Oh Mitchell you might want to be careful with what you do to Hannah or Harry might curse you."

Mitchell laughed and leaned on his twin, "Jake you hear that he's going to curse me."

Jake laughed and smiled, "How old are you Harry 14 you can't even use magic outside of school."

Harry laughed this time, "Even if I was 14 I could still use it in this house because they cant tell who used it in a wizarding house or didn't you know that, and no I'm 15 years old."

Hannah looked up at Harry and smiled, "Can you show me something Harry?"

Harry looked down and kissed the tip of her nose and smiled, "Maybe if Mum and Dad say it's ok I'll take you out for a ride on my broom how does that sound."

Hannah's eyes brightened, "Can I go?" She asked James.

James smiled, "Not tonight but maybe in the morning ok?"

Hannah nodded, "What kind of broom do you have?"

Harry looked down and smiled again he really did love this girl, "I have a Firebolt."

That caught everyone in the rooms' attention except Snape who already knew this.

"You have a Firebolt?" Mitchell asked.

Harry nodded

"Yeah right you just want to show off." Jake said with a sigh.

Harry stood and moved Hannah onto his hip. They left the room to return a moment later with his cloak.

He reached into the pocket and pulled out his trunk and broom that he had shrunken to fit into his pocket. He put the trunk and broom on the floor and pulled out his wand and waved it over the trunk and broom both grew in size. After both had returned to there normal sizes Harry picked the broom up and handed it to Mitchell and Jake both of who stared at it.

James stood and looked at it as well, "Where did you get that Harry?"

"Oh Sirius bought it for me two years ago after my Nimbus two-thousand went fling into the Womping willow when I was attacked by dementors during a Quidditch match against Hufflepuff."

James looked at Harry, "So Sirius is ok then?"

"Yeah he is he's staying at his parents house right now?"

"Is he? How's Remus doing?"

"Fine the last I heard but I don't know I need to talk to him actually…Shit I left Hedwig at the school."

Snape smirked as Lily scowled at her son, "Harry James Potter watch your mouth before I wash it out with soap."

Harry looked taken aback at being reprimanded for swearing, "Sorry mum I didn't mean to."

Snape spoke up, "Hedwig is in your room Harry I brought her from the school when I left."

Harry eyed Snape then looked to James, "Uhh…room?"

"Yes your room is up stairs and straight down the hall the door is too your right."

"Right. Ok." Harry looked down at the food in front of him and felt sick.

"Harry are you ok you just paled."

"I wont be able to eat all of this I hardly ever eat and when I do it's very little."

Lily tilted her head, "When was the last time you ate?"

Harry thought about it, "About 2 weeks ago I had a sandwich and some chips."

Lily, James, Snape, Mitchell, and Jake all looked appalled, "Why don't you eat?"

"Well Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia never really let me eat much and then at school I always seemed to make Dumbledore angry about something and he wouldn't let me eat."

Lily's emerald green eyes narrowed, "He what?"

Harry gulped.

"And Petunia didn't let you eat much either it's not like she eats that much."

"No she doesn't but Vernon and Dudley look like elephants and eat like them too."

Lily twitched.

"Look lets just eat for now and talk about my sob story later."

Lily in her anger dropped a pan. As the pan fell to the floor no one but Harry reacted with a wave of his wand the pan and food stopped it's fall and went back into the pan and sat gently on the table.

"How about I get the rest of the food and you sit down." He said to Lily as he stood.

Lily took the offer and watched as Harry picked up the last three plates on the counter and grabbed the two pans. He balanced the plates from his palm to his elbow on his left and one pan on his head and the other in his right hand. He walked to the table and put the pans down first then the plates in the three empty places in front of Hannah, Mitchell and Jake.

Harry returned to his seat and looked up. "What?"

"How did you do that?"

"Oh I had to serve dinner and things all the time at home."

Harry said as the other picked up their forks and began to eat.

Dinner was cheerful affair with laughter and joke.

After dinner Hannah grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him up the stairs and into his room. Hedwig sat on the shelf and cleaned her feathers.

Harry looked around and noticed that the room was decorated in red and gold.

Harry smiled and layed down on the bed, almost as soon as he layed down he fell asleep.

**-Next Day-**

Harry had little sleep that night with all the moans and groans and screams he heard through out it.

Harry stood up and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen still wearing his boxers it was about 5 in the morning and everyone in the house was still sleeping.

Harry looked around the kitchen and pulled out eggs and a skillet he also pulled out bacon, ham and peppers.

He cracked 2 eggs into a bowl and beat them together and then pored them into the skillet that he had after a minute he added small pieces of ham and bacon to the mix and after that and he added some cheese and folded it over to create his omelet after it was done Harry pulled from the skillet and put it on a plate and sat at the table.

About an hour later Lily came down to start breakfast for her family only to find that Harry was already doing the job.

Harry turned when she entered the room and smiled, "I thought you might be the first one up so I made you some food for you first." he said as he handed her the plate it had eggs, bacon, and toast on it.

"Thank you Harry."

Harry smiled and went back to cooking about ten minutes later Snape and James came down the stairs, laughing and joking.

Harry put two plats down in front of the two men and turned away.

Later Mitchell and Jake came down and sat down and laughed, "What Harry do you want to be a daughter instead?"

Harry held a plate in each hand but stopped moving, "If you two would prefer to starve keep talking because I'm the one doing the cooking from now on so don't test me or I just might poison your food."

Harry smiled and placed the two plates on the table, "Oh and Snape I never took you for a screamer."

Snape's head snapped up and James fell from his chair laughing.

"Dad what are you laughing about you were louder and on bottom."

James stopped laughing and glared at his son.

Harry turned back around but didn't miss when Hannah walked in.

Harry put her plate on the table and smiled giving her a small kiss on the forehead.

Finally Harry sat down and with a cup of coffee and waited for the others to finish eating. "Hannah if you hurry and take a shower and brush you teeth I'll take you out on that flight."

Hannah's head shot up, "I'm d…"

Harry cut her off, "You have to finish your breakfast or you have to stay in and I'll take Mitchell and Jake out."

Hannah pouted but continued to eat. As did the others

"Hey Harry are you really going to let us ride your broom?"

Harry stood after finishing and started to do the dishes his back to the boys, "Of course I am, I'm not gonna take Hannah out and leave you two here but I want to see how Snape's sons fair on a broom."

Mitchell stood and grabbed his and Jake's plates handing them to Harry.

After breakfast Mitchell lead Harry to a place away from Muggles that they could fly in.

Harry had his broom over his right shoulder and his Quidditch robes on. Harry handed the broom to Mitchell and Jake, "You two can go then I'll take Hannah up myself."

Mitchell and Jake looked at each other then Jake let it go, "I'll go after you."

Mitchell nodded and mounted the broom he kicked off the ground and soared up circling a few times before he shot off into one direction just as James, Lily, and Snape cleared the trees.

"Hey what are you all doing here?"

James looked up, "I just want to check and see if I still got any skills on a broom."

Harry nodded and whistled, "Hey come down here."

A moment later Mitchell landed next, "What I was just getting into it."

Harry laughed, "I'll be here a while so don't worry and also let my dad have a try I want to see if he can still get a broom off the ground."

Mitchell nodded.

James gripped the broom and kicked off the ground and flew above the trees.

Harry smirked and pulled out the invisibility cloak before wrapping it around his shoulders and sitting back against a tree with a book on his lap and began to read.

"Harry?" Lily called as she looked around.

Snape looked as well before calling for James to come down and help.

James landed and sighed, "Harry where are you?" He called.

Harry paused in his reading and smiled, "I'm here." He said not moving the cloak.

Lily jumped, Snape looked shocked and James smirked, "Harry come out from under the cloak."

Harry glared and pulled the cloak away from his head, "What?"

Lily stared, "What is that?"

"A family heirloom from dad Dumbledore gave it to me about 4 years ago in my first year at Hogwarts."

Lily nodded, "Harry can I see it?"

Harry stood and the cloak shimmered as he pulled it away. He handed it to his mother.

Lily looked over the cloth and smiled, "It's gorgeous."

Snape stepped up behind her and looked over it as well. He ran his fingers over the cloak and it felt like liquid silk.

Harry walked over to his father before taking the broom from his hand. "Be right back in a second." He said as he mounted and took off like a shot.

Everyone turned to watch him. When he was level with tops of the trees he spiraled and looped. After a moment he stopped and stood up on the far tip of the broom and flipped back to land in the middle of it on his hands.

After that he landed and smiled, "I haven't done that since Dumbledore band me from doing it when he saw me practicing it."

James smiled, "You were always a natural on a broom."

"Thanks but I want to go see Sirius and Lupin."

James smiled, "I'll come with you I have a broom but it's not near as good as that one but it will do."

"Ok can we leave tonight I want to get there before dawn."

"Sure."

Harry smiled then tossed the broom to Jake, "Have fun."

Jake mounted the broom and shot up.

Harry went back to his seat and began to read.

An hour later Harry stood up and whistled.

Mitchell came down and looked at Harry. "What is it?"

"I want to take Hannah up to show what it feels like to fly."

Mitchell handed over the broom and smiled.

Harry turned to Hannah, "Hey you coming?"

Hannah shot out of Lily's lap and to Harry's side. Harry mounted first then followed by Hannah who sat in front of him, "Alright Hannah hold onto the broom here." Harry put her hands into place before he kicked off.

They rose several feet into the air and hovered, "Ready to go higher?"

Hannah nodded.

Harry put one arm around Hannah's waist and held the broom with the other and made them shoot into the air.

Hannah screamed.

Harry whispered into her ear as she started to close her eyes, "Hannah keep your eyes open look around this is were your family loves to be."

Hannah opened her eyes and smiled as she saw the lights and land from above. "It's beautiful."

Harry chuckled, "Yeah I guess it is but you have to see it through a child's eyes and I cant do that any more."

Hannah looked up at him, "Why not?"

"I've seen to much to see and enjoy things like a child would."

Hannah looked into Harry's eyes and noticed they looked sad, "Why are you so sad big brother?"

"Don't worry I'll be fine and to tell you the truth the only time I'm truly happy is when I'm in the air on a broom."

Hannah giggled as they slowly circled, "Can we do a loop?"

Harry smiled and pulled up on the broom forcing it to loop back.

30 minutes later Harry brought them down to the ground.

Hannah climbed off the broom and walked over to her father, "Daddy can I get a broom?"

James smiled it seemed to run in his families blood to love to fly to be in the sky like a bird. "Sometime yeah we'll go get you one."

Hannah smiled.

Harry sighed, "When do you go to Diagon Ally?"

James thought about it, "Not for another week."

Harry handed the broom back to Jake, "You guys can fly some more just don't kill my broom and take Hannah up again later."

Jake nodded then mounted as Harry walked into the woods.

Back at the house Harry heard the door open when he was about half way through lunch for the others.

"Wow Lily you can make the best food in the world."

Harry's entire body froze he knew that voice, Harry turned off the stove and walked into the living room to hear the same voice call out for Snape, James, Mitchell, Jake, and Hannah.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Draco spun around and stared at Harry. "What are you doing here Potter?"

"I live here and I was about to ask you the same thing." Harry said not really caring if the other boy was there it was a vent for his frustration. He turned and walked back to the kitchen and was followed by Draco.

"Where are the others?" Draco asked as Harry continued to cook the soup on the stove that looked to be homemade from the looks of it.

Harry's eyes never left what he was doing, "Out side having a time on my Firebolt last I checked, and if your going to stand there then help me out."

Draco stepped forward and took the knife from Harry hand and began to cut the carrots the were on the counter as Harry cut up the chicken. "How'd you find them?"

"I came here because it felt like home and I ran into Hannah and brought her home and saw them all again."

Draco nodded, "You know I don't hate your mother right?"

Harry's hands never stopped cutting as he looked up at Draco, "I know I figured that when you came into their house complementing her cooking."

Draco watched as Harry's hands seemed to instinctively know were to be to avoid being cut.

"What are you here for?" Harry asked as he looked back at the food in front of him.

"I stay here on the Holidays to avoid going home." Draco answered.

"I see." Harry said as he took the chicken and dropped it into the boiling broth along with the carrots that Draco had cut. "Thanks Draco, let me see your hand."

Draco looked at him then complied holding out his hand, there along the side of his left index finger was as large cut.

Harry pulled out his wand and healed the abrasion; "There you should really be careful if you don't want to lose a finger."

Draco nodded and smiled, "Thanks Potter and what the hell are you cooking?"

Harry turned and stirred the broth, "Homemade soup."

Draco nodded, "I didn't know you could cook."

"I have to cook when I live with the Dursleys."

Draco moved to stand next to Harry and look into the pot, "Can I try some before the others get back?"

Harry looked at him then smiled, "No."

Draco mock glared. "Fine Potter."

He walked out of the room leaving Harry alone in the kitchen after a moment Harry heard the sounds of some one walking up the stairs. Harry shook his head and smiled.

Harry turned and pulled out 8 bowls from the cabinet after a bit of searching. Putting the bowls on the counter he began to fill them before sitting them on the table after all 8 bowls were full he headed for the door, "YO LUNCH!" was yelled before he turned back around.

"Draco get down here and eat."

There was the sound of shuffling upstairs before Draco came down.

Harry returned to the kitchen and sat down and was soon joined by the other members of the house.

Jake and Mitchell were grinning as they sat across from Harry and the others sat as well Hannah took a seat to Harry's right and Draco on his left.

Lunch was fun, "Hey Harry can I try out your broom?" Draco asked.

Harry eyed him a moment, "Will you try to sabotage my broom?" Harry was grinning.

Draco caught this, "Me? Never. I could never be so mean."

Harry's eyebrows along with everyone else's hit their hairlines.

"Since when and why wasn't I informed of this?" Harry asked with a grin.

Draco laughed and turned back to his food.

Later after dinner Harry went up stairs to start on his Summer break homework before going to see Remus and Sirius.

About three hours later Harry heard the sound of talking down stairs he moved closer to the door to hear what was being said.

"So Harry is here then?" One voice asked.

"Yes" was the answer that was given after a moment later in a voice that Harry instantly recognized it was the voice of his mother.

"Where?" the voice asked.

"Upstairs in his room my lord." This voice belonged to his Father.

"I see is he with us or against us?" The voice asked again, this time Harry recognized the voice it was the voice of Tom Riddle, or better known as Lord Voldemort.

"We haven't brought it up yet My Lord." This was Snape who was speaking.

Harry stood and opened the door hearing the voices more clearly.

"Then bring it up now."

"My Lord the boy has been here a day or two Lily and James haven't seen their son in almost 14 years they haven't had the chance to spend much time with him they need to get to know their eldest son before they tell him about all this they need…" At about this time Harry walked in cutting off Snape by speaking up.

"What they need to do is stop lying to me and tell me the real truth."

Everyone in the room turned to Harry, who noticed that both his brothers and Draco sat there silently.

Lily tried to reach out for Harry who drew back and away, "Don't touch me Lily just don't touch me."

Lily looked away as if she'd been slapped. James stepped forward to comfort her.

Harry looked at neither his eyes were focused on the man in the center of the room with the black cloak on. "Tom Riddle. It's nice to see you again after so long, oh wait it was just last year you tried to kill me in a graveyard after you got your body back and killed Cedric Diggery. I really don't like you and I don't care about telling you to your face…" Lily looked ready to cut in when Harry continued to speak, "But I really hate Dumbledore so I will stand with you… and I did say _with_ you not under you I am just as good a wizard as you and could easily do what was needed to kill you so don't test me. You have my respect and my wand not my Allegiance and never ask for it."

Voldemort looked shocked to have been spoken to as an equal so even less than someone, "So you are on our side then?"

Harry who had turned to walk away turned back, "I will stand with you against Dumbledore but nothing else, I will never serve you nor will I ever be your puppet. I have my reasons to hate the man that is the headmaster of Hogwarts." Harry had been sending images of all that Dumbledore had done to him straight into Voldemort's head.

Voldemort stumbled back at the mental assault, "Harry be careful with how open your mind is I can see what you see."

Harry again turned back to look at the man and smirked, "Oh I know my blood runs through your veins so why shouldn't my pain as well." With this Harry turned and walked out of the room.

The room was silent until Harry reentered and spoke, "Look there's not much time and it's probably too late we need to get Lupin and Sirius they don't know about any of what Dumbledore did they don't have a clue your even alive. They both care a lot for me and I know that they would do anything to keep me safe so the sooner we get to them the sooner you have two more people on your side…well more my side but you get the point." Harry held out his Firebolt, "James your riding on my broom we need to move fast and there's no broom faster than mine so we need to go."

James looked at his son and nodded and walked out the door with him.

Outside Harry climbed on first and then pulled James on as well, "you might want to hold on James I don't want you falling off halfway through the flight."

James wrapped his arms around Harry's waist as they rose into the air. A moment later the house and the people in it were out of sight.

"Why didn't you just tell me you worked for Voldemort instead of lie about it?"

James looked at his son and smiled, "I know we should have but your mother and I just forgot to in all the excitement that was going on and it never crossed our minds until tonight."

Harry nodded and smiled closing his eyes, "I see look I love you both and I hope with all my might that you will trust me enough next time to just tell me."

"I do trust you Harry."

Harry again nodded, "I want to ask you for your trust I want to tell you something but you must promise to not act on it in anger."

James was skeptical, "I won't promise that Harry but I will try not to react badly."

Harry nodded, "When I was at Hogwarts Dumbledore did more than starve me. In my second year I was called to his office for something I don't remember what the message was all I remember was that it was about 9 o'clock when I went to his office.

**-FLASH BACK-**

Harry stood by the griffin that hid the stairs to Dumbledore's office. He said the password and stepped onto the stairs.

Harry knocked on the door to the office. "You wanted to see me headmaster?"

"Yes Harry I did come in."

Harry stepped through the door and closed the door behind him, "What did you want to talk about Professor?"

Dumbledore raised his wand and before Harry could react his entire body went rigid and he fell back on to the floor.

"I don't want to talk about anything but I do want something from you." Dumbledore pulled Harry's limp body off the floor and pulled him to the desk and layed him on top of it.

Harry whimpered as Dumbledore pulled his belt free.

"Shh Harry or I'll make it worse for you." Dumbledore whispered.

Harry bite back another whimper as his pants and boxers were pulled down and off.

"Good boy Harry just keep quiet."

Harry couldn't help but cry out as he felt Dumbledore push past the tight ring of muscle and into his body.

He heard Dumbledore laugh as he continued to push into the 12 year olds body with increasing force.

"I want you to scream for me Harry." He heard the older man hiss into his ear.

Harry never gave him the satisfaction of hearing him cry out after that. In fact Harry nearly bit through his lip to keep quiet.

Later he dragged himself to his room and cried himself to sleep curled on his side.

**-END FLASH BACK-**

James tightened his grip on his son's waist in reflex as Harry finished telling his story.

"He kept doing it until about 4 months before I left and that was because I told him I wouldn't fight for him that he could go to hell and that I was tired of him."

James took a deep breath trying to calm himself before he spoke, "Your telling me that at the age of 12 Dumbledore raped you and has been doing it since then?"

Harry nodded, "Look just don't tell mum I don't want everyone to know I need you to promise me that."

James sighed, "Fine I promise not to tell Lily ok but you should."

"No." was the blunt reply the rest of the trip was spent in silence.

Chapter 3: The confrontation

**-3 Hours Later-**

Harry brought the broom down in front of the house that Sirius had inherited from his family.

The minute he set down the door to the house was thrown open, "Harry is that you, you had me and the others worried sick were have you been Dumbledore said you were taken from the school."

Harry sighed, "I'm fine I just needed to think and get away from the school and relax."

Sirius nodded, "Well come inside so that you can talk to the others Dumbledore is here and has been so worried."

There was a growl from behind Harry.

"Harry whos with you?" Sirius asked eyeing the shadows as they moved to reveal a person he had long since thought was dead. "James?"

James smiled, "Hello Sirius it has been far to long since the last time we spoke."

Sirius took a step forward, "James is it really you?"

James stepped forward and spoke, "It's me Padfoot. It's really me."

Sirius wrapped his arms around James and buried his face in the other mans neck.

"Sorry to break you two up but can we please just go inside." Harry asked.

Sirius pulled back and smiled, "Sorry Harry of course we can go inside."

They all walked into the house and the minute Harry did he was bombarded with questions.

"HARRY!"

"Harry where have you been?"

"What were you doing?"

"How could you just disappear like that?"

Harry held up his hand and the stream of questions stopped. He looked around and spotted Dumbledore in the corner of the room glaring at him before he pulled up his mask, "Harry my boy were have you been?" He asked walking across the room and pulling Harry into a hug before whispering into his ear, "You'll pay for this Harry."

Harry smiled and whispered back, "I think not Albus."

At that moment a voice spoke from behind Harry in the doorway, "I suggest you take your hands off my son Albus if you know whats good for you."

Everyone in the room turned to the door and stared at James as he stood next to Sirius in the doorway.

"What kind of trick is this?" Mrs. Weasely cried.

"There's no trick I found out when I left Hogwarts that my parents were never killed and that they have been living happily together and in fact have 3 other kids and Lily is pregnant again with another." Harry spoke.

"Wait so your telling me that Lily and James were never killed and are living happily with more kids?" Arthur Weasely asked.

"Yes Arthur we have in fact here is a picture of us two months ago." James spoke up pulling a picture out and holding it out to Arthur.

All the others crowded around Arthur as he took the picture and looked into the smiling faces of Lily and James Potter and three kids two who were identical and about 11 years old long red hair with Lily's eyes and nose, and a little girl about the age of 10 with black hair like James as well as James' hazel eyes and Lily's face, then there stood Lily.

Arthur tried to hand the picture back to James only to find him glaring at Dumbledore, "I told you to take your hands off my damn son and I meant now."

Dumbledore stepped back and looked between Harry and James. "James we've known each other for years what wrong with you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Whats wrong with me? WHATS WRONG WITH ME?" James yelled.

Harry moved and wrapped his arms around Sirius as his fathers voice rose he made no move to stop the conversation it was going to happen anyway.

"YOU HAVE A LOT OF NERVE TO ASK ME THAT YOU SICK FUCK!" James voice rose again and soon Sirius ' mothers portrait woke up and began to scream.

"What are you talking…" Dumbledore started.

"YOU RAPED MY GODDAMN SON AT THE AGE OF 12 YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!"

Dumbledore paled and the room went quiet. "What are you talking about James?"

James shuddered, but before he could speak Harry broke down in tears. Sirius was holding Harry up while still glaring at Dumbledore.

"You did what?" Sirius yelled.

The people in the room consisted of professor McGonagall, The entire Weasely family, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Hermonie Granger.

"You're a liar!" Ron finally screamed. "Your just someone working for You-know-who."

Mr. Weasely stood stock still choosing neither side.

"Your Weasely right?" James asked.

"Yes." Ron glared as she answered.

"Look at Harry do you really think I would lie?"

"You probably just put him under a spell or you're just an illusion."

"Wow Harry was right you're an idiot." Was James' off-hand comment.

Lupin was next to recover and he moved to stand by Sirius and help hold up Harry who was slowly falling.

"Remus you can't honestly say that you believe this?" Dumbledore tried.

"I can say that I will stand at Harry's side no matter what he chooses and as for the thing about you raping him yes I do believe him I have never seen Harry break down and cry until now and I don't think he can cry on que."

Dumbledore looked shocked, "Molly? Arthur?"

"I…I stand by you Dumbledore as I always have." Molly answered. Arthur nodded his agreement.

Hermonie looked at the family then to Harry and walked to his side. "I stand by Harry, you don't see what they do to him at school he is hardly ever at dinner or any other meal for that matter, I've seen Harry cry himself to sleep."

Ginny was still immobile as was Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy, but McGonagall spoke, "What do you think we are stupid or something. Sirius, Hermonie, Remus have you gone insane to stand by some crazed boy that was probably put under a curse."

That brought Ginny back as well as Charlie and Bill. Ginny spoke first, "I stand by mum and dad."

Charlie thought about something then stepped away from his parents and towards Hermonie, "No I know Harry he wouldn't make this up."

Harry had finally stopped crying and was able to stand up on his own, "Wh…wh…what curse do y-you seem to think I'm under Professor?"

"Your probably under the Imperious curse for all we know."

Harry let out a weak chuckle, "I can throw off the Imperious curse with extreme ease Minerva you can thank Barty Crouch Jr. for that."

McGonagall looked thoughtful, "I don't know but Dumbledore would never hurt a student."

Harry nodded, "I don't need you to believe McGonagall I don't need you to trust me I know what I know."

This brought Fred, George, and Percy back as well in time to hear Bill speak, "I stand by Harry whats the point in making this up if he wanted he could have just said that Dumbledore was under the Imperious."

Fred and George said nothing but went to stand by Bill and Charlie.

Percy stood still a moment longer then went to stand by Dumbledore and his parents, "Sorry Harry but you do lie to often for me."

Harry nodded, "Stand by who you want you can choose to believe what you want and I believe what I will. Dumbledore is a rapist so watch you back Percy or you might be next."

With this Harry began to turn away before Sirius spoke, "You and your little followers can get out of my families house and stay out."

Dumbledore looked shocked, "What do you mean Sirius?"

Sirius looked at him then sneered, "Do you honestly think I'm going to let you stay here after what you did to Harry? I'm his Godfather and James' best friend what do I look like a fool."

Dumbledore looked taken aback by the look on the other mans face. "Sirius come now I was your head master as well."

"Yes you were but there was no one as valuable to your war as Harry and what better way to keep him on your side then make him feel like he has no choice at all."

Dumbledore still stared.

"Get out."

Dumbledore pulled himself back together and walked to the door. "You'll all regret this you taking the word of a child over me."

"Get out of my house." Sirius snarled.

Dumbledore followed by Percy, Molly, Ginny, Arthur, Ron and McGonagall walked out the door.

Molly looked back as if silently pleading with her sons to come with her.

**-Next Day-**

Harry woke to the sound of someone talking. He got out of bed and walked to the door and opened it to walk down stairs.

"What are we going to do we can't fight Dumbledore and Voldemort at once we just can't?" Harry realized that this voice belonged to Charlie.

"I don't know." This was Remus.

Harry took a deep breath now was as good a time as any, "I have an idea."

Everyone turned to Harry as he spoke.

Harry noticed that the only one not in the room was James.

"What do you think we should do Harry?"

"Will you stand by me no matter what I choose?"

Hermonie nodded, as did Sirius and Lupin. Fred and George thought a moment then also nodded as well. Bill and Charlie exchanged looks then nodded as well.

Harry took a deep breath, "I think we should stand with Voldemort."

The room was silent then Remus spoke up, "But Harry he killed your family and you would stand with him?"

"No! I want to see Dumbledore suffer and that part about my family is no longer true. In fact I found out just before we came here that he protected them my hatred for Dumbledore goes a lot deeper then just him raping me, I found out he was the one to attack my family that night, I was given this scar by Voldemort this is true but it was Dumbledore who started all of this. Voldemort protected them even though he was trying to kill me."

Sirius looked at the floor, "I've stood by a man who took everything from me."

"Sirius don't blame yourself he played us all for fools." Harry said.

Sirius looked up as the door opened again and James walked in to the room, "Whats going on?"

Harry looked up, "We were discussing what we are going to do."

James nodded, "And have you decided?"

"I stand by Harry and if he choose to serve Voldemort than I will too." Hermonie said.

Harry growled, "I don't serve anyone I stand by him and that's it I have no allegiance to him."

Sirius smiled, "Ok then I stand by Harry as well."

There was a course of agreement.

"Good so Harry when are we going back?"

Harry looked around then spoke, "We will be going back tonight after the sun sets."

"Going where?" Remus asked.

"To the house that my family now lives in then you can meet Mitchell and Jake and Hannah and you can see Lily again and see how well they all are."

Sirius looked happy, as did Remus.

Charlie looked thoughtful, "I think I remember Lily. I met her once when I was about 6."

"Yeah I remember I was about 14 then mum had just gotten pregnant with Hermonie." Bill spoke up.

"Yes I remember you two." James spoke, "You were so little then."

Bill nodded.

Harry smiled and waved his wand. "How about we have breakfast."

The other nodded and smiled. Harry stood and began to cook the food with the skill of any woman could ever have.

**After Breakfast-**

After breakfast everyone was in the living room laughing and joking around Harry remembered that it was summer, "Hey dad this year will be the first birthday I'll have spent with you in 15 years."

James nodded and smiled, "Knowing Lily she will have a dozen or more things planned for you. She's been waiting to have you back for almost 15 years so don't be surprised."

This reminded Harry of something, "I need something from all of you."

Everyone turned to look at him.

"I need you not to tell my mother of what Dumbledore did to me I need that to stay between us I don't want her to stress or anything. Will you promise?"

Lupin looked thoughtful, "I wont bring it up but if she asks I wont lie to her."

Everyone else nodded in agreement, "Somehow I figured that would be your answers."

Harry laughed and went back to talking, "So what do you plan to do after this is all over?"

Hermonie looked thoughtful and smiled, "I want to find some one to be with at first I thought it was going to be Ron."

Harry shook his head, "Nah! Ron is a backstabber I was his friend for 6 years and he betrayed me to Dumbledore."

Hermonie nodded and smiled, "Yeah I guess your right."

Harry turned to Charlie, "Can I talk to you and Fred for a moment?"

Charlie nodded and stood and walked out of the room with Harry followed closely by Fred.

In a room away from the others Harry turned to talk to the two men he asked to follow him, "Charlie I asked you to come because I know you love Bill and Fred I asked you for the same reason because I know you love George."

Fred and Charlie looked startled and backed away.

"I see neither of you deny the information. I want to help you and get you what you want but you have to help me."

They nodded.

"Soon I'm going to need your help with something and I want to know that I can call on you two if I need too."

Again they nodded.

Harry smiled and walked out of the room and returned to the others in the next room.

Chapter 4: Reunion

**-Night fall-**

As night fell over the area Harry began the long flight back to the home his parents had made.

Charlie was riding with Bill; Fred with George, Sirius with Lupin and his father was once again on his broom on their way home and Hermonie was on a broom by himself.

Harry was humming quietly as they flew over the country on their way back to the Potter home.

James listened and smiled Harry was at peace here in the air as if no one could hurt him from up here and he was free to be him and he didn't have to worry about what was to come later on and he was happy for that.

It took them about 4 hours to get back to the house having to travel at a slower pace because to the different brooms and by that time Lily was near frantic about her husband and firstborn child.

When they landed Lily was out the door in a minute and ready to yell when she noticed that there were three other brooms with them.

"Lily?" Sirius asked as he met the eye woman he had thought to be dead for so many years.

"Hello Sirius, and its good to see you as well Remus it has been far to long since I last saw you two."

Sirius smiled and laughed pulling Lily into a hug.

Remus smiled and also moved closer. "I've missed you dearly Lily."

Lily smiled and walked towards the house, "Come in everyone it is rather late and you all need to rest."

The small group followed Lily into the house.

Remus stood next to Sirius with his finger entwined with each other's.

Harry walked in and was almost knocked over by Hannah as she flew into his arms, "I missed you Harry were did you go?"

Every one watched as the raven looked down and smiled at the girl, then did something none had heard in months, he laughed.

Harry laughed and spun her around before placing her on his hip, "I went to visit some of my friends and see if they wanted to come visit."

Hannah looked over his shoulder and smiled at the new comers, "Hi I'm Hannah."

Sirius smiled as did Remus, "Hello how old are you?"

"10" 

"You look just like your mother. Did you know that dear?" Sirius asked.

Hannah nodded.

"Well except for your hair and eyes those you got from James." Remus added

Harry walked into the kitchen and began to cook. About 2 hours later he called the entire house into the dining room to eat.

Everyone chatted and laughed until; Lily asked a question that Harry had been dreading.

"So why did you all leave Dumbledore and I want an honest answer?"

Harry took a deep breath and spoke, "I told them what Dumbledore did to me."

"Oh you mean the starving you." Lily said.

"No. I mean when I was 12 Dumbledore raped me and continued to until about 4 months before I came here." Harry spoke his voice soft.

All noise at the table stopped and Harry was thankful that Hannah was in bed and Snape was out somewhere with Draco.

No one spoke for a long time, "I see." Lily finally said before returning to her food

Harry smiled at her.

Sirius and Snape got into an argument shortly after the other man arrived to dinner.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius demanded.

Snape sighed, "I live here Black." Was the response as he took the seat between Lily and James. Draco walked in and took the seat to Harry's left.

"Why would you live here?" Lupin asked with a bit more control.

"Well…" Snape started before Harry cut in.

"He lives here and that's all that needs to be said so drop the subject we have other things to discuss and also how have you two not noticed that Mitchell and Jake look exactly like him minus the nose and eyes"

Silence reined.

"So are you saying the those two boys are Severus' kids with Lily Harry?" Lupin questioned.

Harry who had returned to staring at his food looked up at the shocked face of those at the table who had arrived only a few hours before.

"What did you all think Snape was celibate or something? And to answer the question yes they are. And before you ask think of the implications of that he is sitting next to James and neither has given a dirty look or said a harsh word then add that to the fact that if the boys are 11 and Hannah is 10 and is James daughter then what do you think is the implication of their relationship."

Long, long, _LONG _silence.

Sirius looked at James then Lily then Snape and grinned, "So Prongs answer me this do you top or is that job Snape's?"

Everyone began to laugh as James face went from it's normal color too as red as a tomato.

Dinner after that was more enjoyable

"Well since there are so many more of us here we'll need to make different room arrangements." Lilly said after dinner as everyone sat in the living room.

"Well we have…" Lily paused.

Harry stepped up and spoke, "How about Draco moves into my room, Fred and George take the second guest room next to Hannah, Bill and Charlie take Draco's room and Hermonie can share the room with Hannah and Sirius and Lupin can take the other guest room?"

Everyone nodded in agreement

Later that night Harry lay awake on his bed staring at the ceiling blankly.

"Harry?" Draco's voice broke through the darkness.

"Hmm?" Harry asked.

"I was just wondering if you were still awake." He said.

Harry turned over onto his side and stared across the room were he knew Draco was lying. "Whats wrong Malfoy?"

"Nothing." was the quick reply, to quick in Harry's opinion.

Harry stood quietly from his bed and walked across the room locking the door on his way.

Harry made it to Draco's bed and sat down on it.

Draco shifted and moved closer to the wall, "What do you think your doing Potter?" He asked with a slight edge to his voice.

"I haven't yet decided on that." Harry spoke back having moved closer to the blonde.

Draco swallowed, "Why are you moving closer?"

Harry smiled and leaned closer to the other boy having cast a silencing charm around the room. "Well you see I have a little confession to make."

Draco eyed Harry's silhouette for a moment before reaching for the light to turn it on.

Harry's hand shot out and stopped, "No I want to say this then I'll leave you alone."

Draco pulled his hand back and layed still.

Harry took a deep breath and sighed, "Well about 2 years ago I might have developed a crush on you."

Draco froze _`did Harry just say he had a crush on me? `_

Harry slide to the edge of the bed to get up but was stopped by an arm wrapping around his waist and hot breath against his neck, "Where do you think your going Potter. You can't just say that and then leave. That's not how it works and you didn't give me a chance to say anything."

Harry didn't fight the hold in fact he leaned into it. "What did you want to say Malfoy?"

Draco sat up and rewrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled his closer, "Mmmm, Harry, Harry, Harry." Draco murmured as he pressed his lips to the side of Harry's kissing along the column of flesh to his ear, "I have to say it took you long enough to say it Harry and I have had a crush on you since 2nd year."

Harry couldn't move. "You mean that?"

Draco nodded before pressing his lips to Harry's for a moment before moving down to his throat.

Harry purred as Draco began to suck on his pulse.

Harry slowly grabbed a hold of the blonde's hair pulling his head back turning and capturing those lips in a searing kiss, before pushing the slightly older boy back onto the bed before straddling his hips grinding down into the blonde gaining a moan.

Draco broke the kiss before flipping them back over to where Harry was on his back under him with his legs around his waist. Right before he attacked Harry's neck with his mouth once more.

Harry moaned and arched into Draco.

Now Harry usually slept in his boxers. So at the moment he was on his back under the blonde Slytherin in nothing but a pair of red and gold boxers. Also this was the only clothing between them seeing as how the blonde slept in the nude.

Draco slowly unwrapped Harry's legs from his waist so that he would be able to move as he wished.

Draco trailed his hands down Harry's chest tweaking the rose colored nipples as he did, before continuing to let his hands travel as they wished.

Harry threw his head back and moaned his pleasure as Draco's searing mouth and tongue followed the path his hands had already taken moments ago.

Draco's hands grabbed the waistband of Harry's boxers and slowly pulled them off exposing Harry's hard cock to the cool air in the room.

Harry let out a keening noise at this.

Draco smirked and continued to kiss and nip his way down Harry's chest before he reached his goal.

Harry nearly screamed as the white heat engulfed his engorged cock all at once.

Draco's hands were gripping the other boy's hips the keep the boy from bucking and causing him to gag.

Harry was seeing white when he felt something begin to penetrate his body.

Harry stiffened expecting the excoriating amount of pain he felt every time Dumbledore raped him. The pain however never came as the finger that was within him slowly began to move in and out of his body.

Draco slowly added a second finger then a third stretching the tight entrance. He started to tilt his fingers in different angles trying to find Harry's prostate. When Harry let out an unrestrained moan he knew he found it and pulled his finger from inside of the other boy much to said boy's disappointment and released Harry's cock as slide up Harry's body and alined his cock with Harry's entrance.

Harry clenched his teeth together as he felt Draco enter him slowly. Draco was gentle and had prepared him but it still hurt. Even though Harry had been raped nothing as big as Draco's cock had entered his body. (Yes I am calling Dumbledore small.)

Draco waited a minute before he began to move slowly at first then faster as Harry began to moan and respond to the onslaught of sensations.

Harry purred as Draco adjusted his positioning and slammed into Harry prostate powerfully.

With each thrust Harry's prostate was struck with more force then the last time until Draco was ramming into him with enough force to cause the bed to shake and Harry to scream in passion.

Draco was in Heaven as he pushed into Harry's body feeling his slick walls tighten and release his engorged cock as Harry arched his body and screamed his name as he enjoyed the on-slight of passion.

Harry was close to the edge and he knew it as he felt the tightening in his lower belly. With he writhed and screamed and begged for more.

After a while Harry couldn't take it any more and with a scream he came on his and Draco's stomachs.

Draco wasn't prepared for the slick walls around his cock to tighten as he felt the hot seed hit his stomach and chest causing him to loses his control and cum into Harry with a low moan.

Draco fell onto Harry his flaccid cock slipping from inside Harry at the movement.

Harry panted with a thin layer of sweat covering his body. "That…was…"

"Wonderful." Draco supplied.

Harry nodded before kissing the blonde on the lips, "I never thought the day would come were me and you could be in each others presence with out us fighting about something."

Draco nodded in agreement, "So how are you going to explain the limp to your parents not to mention the smell of sex on you to Lupin?"

"Well I have potion that can take care of the limp and the smell of sex seeing as I had to have it or Lupin would have figured out earlier that I was having sex."

"You've had sex before?" Draco asked.

"Yeah a few times with a couple of housemates last year. Don't worry it was sex nothing more I never really liked any of them it was just convenient. I mean its not like you haven't."

Draco had to agree with that, "Are you ashamed of being with me?"

Harry noticed the slight hurt in Draco's voice and also the hesitates. "No. I'm not. I love you Draco and I want to be with you and most of the people in the damn house are gay so they can't really say anything. Do you want to tell the others?"

Draco looked Harry in the eyes, "Yes I want to tell them."

"Good because you were going to have to anyway." Harry said with a smile.

Draco shook his head and shifted to were he was laying next to Harry his arms wrapped loosely around the other males waist. "Go to sleep."

Harry smiled and cuddled into Draco's chest before falling asleep

Chapter 5: Confession

**-Next Morning-**

Harry woke up the next morning groggy and confused. He felt a pair of strong arms around his waist and his head was buried into said persons chest.

Harry pulled his head back and looked into the persons face.

Draco's features were relaxed in his sleep.

Suddenly his memories from last night came back to him. As they did Harry's face turned bright red.

Sliding out of the others arms Harry limped across the room to his wardrobe opening it and reaching into the bottom pulling out a small veil. Harry brought the veil to his lips and drank. A moment later Harry could walk again with out any sighs of a limp.

Harry walked down the stairs and in to the kitchen to begin breakfast.

Right when he finished making the waffles and hash browns, a group of people came into the kitchen; they were Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Hermonie, Lupin, and Sirius.

Harry chuckled and handed a plate to each of the males and sent them to go eat so that he could finish up making the others some food as well.

Not even 30 minutes later the rest of the house had come down and were enjoying their breakfast.

Harry sat at the table as they ate. The table could seat 18 people comfortably.

Harry leaned back in his chair when Hannah began to bounce in her seat.

"What is it Hannah?" Harry asked looking to his right.

"It's summer. I want to go out with mum." She answered.

There was a long pause

"Oh yeah today is the first day of summer isn't it." Harry said after a long pause.

With a laugh Lily stood from her seat and walked into the living room coming back with 14 levitating gifts. One landed in front of each person at the table.

Bill, Charlie, Hermonie, Fred, and George looked surprised that they had gotten something as well.

Harry watched as Hannah tore the paper away from the gift. It turned out to be a broom. Not as big as the one Harry owned but a beautiful one nonetheless.

"Hannah how about later I take you out and teach you to fly on your own?" Harry said with a smile.

The look of pure joy on Hannah's face was so adorable, "Really?"

"Yeah and we can see if you fly like a Gryffindor or a Slytherin." Harry said with a smirk as the only two Slytherins in the house glared.

"Of course she'll fly like a Gryffindor." James cut in.

"Hey you never know she might turn out to be a natural Slytherin, I mean the hat wanted to put me in that house as well." Harry said.

There was a pause, "The hat wanted to put you in Slytherin?" Snape asked shocked.

"Yeah but I really didn't want to go into that house seeing at the time I hated Draco."

"So why Gryffindor?" Draco asked.

"For that part I didn't choose but could you see me in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw?" Harry asked.

"No." was the response that everyone gave

"So wait what did you say to it to make it not put you in Slytherin?" Hermonie asked.

Harry grinned, "All I said was not Slytherin, not Slytherin over and over and then the hat said not Slytherin Aye. You could be great and Slytherin can help you on your way to greatness. And I said anything but Slytherin. Then it said if you're sure it had better be Gryffindor."

Silence passed before Hermonie spoke again, "Wow you could have been stuck with Malfoy for all hours at a time."

Harry looked to Draco and Draco looked back before Harry spoke, "I don't know if I would mind that so much he's not such a bad guy."

LOOOOOOOONG silence.

"You and Malfoy have done nothing but fight since you met how would you not mind?" Fred asked.

Harry looked towards the ceiling and waited.

Snape got it first then James. They looked at each other then started to laugh. Lily got it next then Lupin and Sirius. The two males joined in the laughing while Lily coughed into her hand. A minute later it struck Charlie and Bill, who looked at Harry then Draco, then back to Harry.

"I was wondering why you agreed to share a room with him." Bill said.

Then it dawned on all the others. "First I get the mental image of Snape and Harry's dad screwing then now I have to get the image of Draco and Harry. I really hate my life I really, really do." Fred groaned

Harry smiled at Fred, "Hey don't say that I could tell you exactly what we did last night."

"Can't have been much seeing as I can't smell anything." Lupin said.

Harry grinned, "Oh but you wouldn't with the potion I took this morning."

Lupin nodded.

Sirius cut in, "Wow like father like son both of you are getting dominated by Slytherins."

Harry glared, as did James before Lily spoke up. "Are you all going to continue to argue or are you going to open your gifts?"

Everyone looked down and noticed that it was true no one but Hannah had opened their gifts.

Harry reached for his gift and removed the paper. Inside was a jewelry box and inside the box was a gold locket in the shape of a snitch, when he opened the locket a projection of his entire family standing together and waving.

Harry looked up at his mother with tears in his eyes he stood from his seat and walked to her dropping to his knees in front of her wrapping his arms around her body as he cried.

Lily rested a hand on her eldest son's head as he cried into her lap. What surprised her was that he wasn't ashamed of crying into his mothers lap in front of his little brothers and sister as well as his father, godfather, his teacher and his old teacher as well as his lover and friends.

Harry looked up at Lily and smiled before looking down and eyeing her stomach before he fell back with a laugh. "Even in kids you have to out do him don't cha Snape?"

Everyone raised their eyebrows at Harry, "Huh?"

Harry looked at Snape, "My mum and dad have me then you and my mum have Jake and Mitchell, then my dad and mum have Hannah and you had to get my mum pregnant with twin girls didn't you?"

Silence.

"How can you know that?" James asks.

"I can sense them." Harry answered.

"How?" Snape asked.

"I don't know I can just feel them I always could feel that something was off. Like I knew that I had other family but could nev…SON OF A BITCH!"

The sudden curse was so random that Lily couldn't even yell, Lupin sniffed the air and howled with laughter, "This is to good."

Lupin leaned over to Sirius and began to whisper into the other male's ear. Sirius ' face went from bored to amused in about 4 seconds.

Harry rounded on them both, "Oh shut your traps, I can sense pregnancies instantly and I sense that there are 3 people who are pregnant."

Lupin and Sirius both froze, "What?"

"Yes dear Lupin how does it feel to be carrying the Black family heir?" Harry asked sarcastically.

Lupin grinned, "About as good as you feel about carrying the Malfoy heir eh Harry?"

Harry glared.

The room had long since gone silent with this verbal spar.

Lily broke the silence, "What did you say Remus?"

Lupin and Harry both looked around and saw that they were still in the dining room

"Um…nothing." Lupin said after a moment.

"Lupin I think we should run now." Harry said.

"Should we leave Sirius and Draco?" Lupin asked

Harry looked around, "Um… if they're as smart as I think they'll run too so uh bye."

With that Harry took off for the door Lupin not far behind.

After the two males were out of sight everyone turned to Draco and Sirius.

Draco looked at Sirius, "Um… I think we should take the others advise and get the hell outta here."

Sirius nodded.

Draco took off first followed shortly by Sirius. Both were out the door in a minute. Draco found Harry hovering above the house.

"Hey need a hand there Malfoy?" Harry called.

Draco nodded.

Harry dropped long enough to grab the other male before he was back out of reach of anyone in the house.

Inside the House

Lily was sitting stock still as was James, Snape however was laughing, "This is too rich, The-boy-who-lived pregnant by his rival after almost 5 years of constant animosity towards one another even though both have had crushes on the other for at least 2 years."

Hermonie found the whole thing rather amusing as well as did Fred and George. Bill and Charlie just couldn't decided wither it was funny or just sad.

Lily finally spoke, "James?"

"Hm?" was the response.

"Where going to be grandparents."

"Yeah." Was James answer.

Lily smiled, "Oh now we have to set up a nursery for them all even Lupin's baby. And buy all the things they need not to mention we have to teach them all how to take care of a child…"

While Lily went on with what they would have to do James looked around the table, "So who is going to go looking for the pregos and there lovers?"

Hermonie stood, "I'll look for Harry and Draco but one of you will have to look for Lupin and Sirius."

The other nodded and Hermonie walked out of the door. A moment later Bill and Charlie stood, "We'll look for Remus and Sirius."

There was silence for a while after the other two left.

"I don't know wither to laugh or cry at the fact the our 15 year old son is pregnant." James said.

Lily looked at him and smiled, "We should be happy and I don't care in the slightest he will be going back to school in August no questions asked."

Snape smiled, "Well it looks like I have no reason to be mean to him anymore."

"Why were you mean to him to start with?" James asked.

"Well I used you as an excuse in the beginning but now I can't." Snape answered leaning over and pulling James into a searing kiss.

"Ack." A thud and a lot of swearing followed this.

Snape and James pulled apart to find the two Weasely twins lying on the floor.

"No offence to anyone but we do not need visuals of you and James making out, Snape that just leaves us with bad mental images." Fred said after he was able to see clearly.

George nodded in agreement. "It's just the fact that when Snape is your teacher and you see him making out with someone it makes you a little uncomfortable."

Snape smirked and laughed, "Yeah I can see why."

Fred shook his head and laughed.

"So what do we tell people about all this, I mean Harry has to go back to his Aunt and Uncle's house at least until next year."

"No he doesn't, it's time me and James came out of hiding." Lily said with a smile.

Fred looked at her then smiled, "Well would you mind if my brothers stayed here with you all for a little longer they could use some place to stay seeing as they can't go home."

"What about you?" Lily asked.

"Oh me and George own a joke shop and we live on the upper floor there." Fred said.

Lily nodded and smiled, "Well that's good so you want Bill, Charlie, to stay here."

George and Fred nodded.

At that moment Hermonie came back in with a reluctant Harry and Draco.

Harry looked at his mother and sighed she was smiling that's what he was afraid of, "Mum please don't go over board with all this, _please_." Harry begged.

Lily simply smiled, "I wont I promise."

Harry nodded and sat back down. Draco sat to his left as always.

Hannah spoke up next, "Are you going to have a baby Harry?"

Harry looked at his little sister and smiled, "Yes I am."

Hannah looked thoughtful, "Is the baby going to like me?"

Harry smiled and leaned over and kissed his sister's head, "Of course he will."

"He?" James asked.

"I can tell the gender of children even in the womb." Harry answered.

"So we're having a son?" Draco asked leaning into Harry.

"Yes so now all we need to do is find a name for him, also don't tell them but Lupin is having a…" Harry stopped as Lupin and Sirius walked back into the room with Bill and Charlie.

"We're having a what Harry?" Lupin asked.

"Nothing." Harry answered.

"Your having a boy and we're having a what Harry?" Sirius asked.

Harry sighed, "If you must know a girl."

The two males smiled and sat down.

Harry smiled as everyone continued to open presents.

Later that day

After breakfast everyone sat around in the living room trying to figure out names for the 4 new coming babes exceptionally Harry's son.

"Well I was thinking something like Damien." Lily offered

Draco sighed if he heard one more baby name it was going to kill him.

"No I want something with a bit more _Malfoy-ish _quality to it." Harry said.

Draco sighed and stood up, "I'm going to get some drinks."

As he was walking out Sirius and Snape followed.

"I can't take another baby name." Sirius sighed.

"For once I agree with you Black." Snape agreed.

"Who are you telling I was likely to kill myself if I stayed in there much longer, they all sound like a bunch of damn females not counting Lily seeing as she is one." Draco added.

All three males stood in the kitchen away from the others.

"Well time to go back." Draco said with a sigh.

The three walked back into the Living room and sat down.

"Well what about Kathleen and Elaine for the girls mum is caring." Jake added in also tired and wanted this to be over with.

Lily's face lit up, "Oh those are prefect."

Snape sighed, `Now only two more. `

Mitchell jumped in here, "And how about Alexia for Sirius and Lupin's daughter."

Lupin seemed to like this.

Sirius sighed finally only one more.

Harry smiled, "Cassious." Was all he said.

Draco smiled the naming game was over and he liked the name his son was to have.

"Harry what's his last name going to be?" Lupin asked.

Harry looked at them, "No offence dad but his last name will be Malfoy."

Draco smirked.

James didn't look too happy with this fact.

Chapter 6 Consequences

**-Last day of summer break-**

"But I don't wanna." Harry whined.

"Too bad you're going so get over it." Lily said.

Harry sighed and leaned back rubbing his stomach a habit he had developed a few months ago.

At that moment there was the distinct sound of some one apparating into the room.

Lily looked up then stood, "My lord."

It was also at this moment all the rest of the people who were living in the house appeared.

Sirius tensed, as did the others.

James walked forward and spoke, "My Lord."

There was silence before everyone calmed, "So tell me what brings you here Tom?" Harry said from his seat on the couch.

Voldemort twitched but said nothing towards the comment.

Sirius and the rest had moved and were now sitting when more people

The new comers consisted of Luicous Malfoy and his wife, Goyle and his wife and son as well as the Crabbe family, along with Bellatrix and her husband.

Harry looked at them all and sighed.

Crabbe and Goyle glared at Harry then Hermonie.

"Keep glaring and I might end up slipping and cursing you." Harry said with a yawn.

Crabbe moved to lung at Harry but Draco was in between them in a second, "You wont try that again."

Crabbe looked confused, "Why you always said you hated Potter."

Draco just looked at the boy before going to sit down next to Harry.

Harry yawned and layed down his head resting on Draco's leg.

This brought out quite the reaction.

Luicous and Narcissa looked shocked at their son who instead of pushing the other boy off simply ran his fingers through his hair.

Crabbe and Goyle just looked dumbfounded, as did the rest that came in.

"Hey Draco you know the confused looks that Crabbe and Goyle are giving seem so natural on their faces." Harry said in true Slytherin style.

"Harry." Draco said.

"What at least I didn't say lets strip them of their clothes and leave them hanging by their toes in the center of the great hall ceiling." Harry said with an innocent look.

Snape looked at Harry then the rest of the group, "Um… does anyone else think we should have the hat resort Harry."

Sirius nodded his agreement, "Great another Slytherin."

This made all the new arrivals glare at Sirius. Along with Draco and Snape.

"Hey I'm a Gryffindor through and through minus a small part of me that wants to hang the balls of blubber by their toes naked in the center of the great hall."

Crabbe moved forward again and looked at Harry who was still lying on his back with his head on Draco's lap.

Harry stared at the other male and sighed, "Is there something that interesting about me that you feel the need to stare?"

Harry paused, "Never mind even if you answered it would be unintelligible." He said before turning back to Voldemort, "So Tom what brings you here?"

Before anyone could answer Harry had his wand out and was pointing it at Bellatrix without even looking her way, "Pull your wand and die where you stand."

Everyone turned to find the women was in fact reaching for her wand.

Voldemort turned and hissed at the female.

At that moment Harry decided that no one else needed to under stand their conversation and began to speak to Voldemort in Pasaltongue.

"_Tell me what you want." _ Harry hissed out.

"_We have much to discuss Harry don't you think. Like perhaps creating a mark for us to share and replacing it with the old dark marks."_ Voldemort answered.

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, "_Perhaps something that symbolizes us both. Like the snake and…I don't know what do you think?"_

"_Maybe the lighting bolt?"_

Harry seemed to consider this for a moment, "_Fine but how to put it together."_

"_Maybe we could…" _Voldemort stopped and looked thoughtful.

"_We'll have the skull stay and the lighting bolts behind it and around it forming a cross, and then the snake winding everywhere else."_

Voldemort looked thoughtful then nodded, "_That is agreeable."_

"_Good."_ After that the two shifted back to English.

"Any way seeing as we've settled that we'll deal with the changes later and apply them. Also we either need to attack very soon or in a few months because I wont risk any harm to…nevermind but I want to either attack now or wait for a while because I want to be in perfect health when I kill Dumbledore on my own." Harry stated before standing and turning around kissing Draco and trying to walk out of the room only to be stopped by a large group of death eaters.

"Move." Harry stated.

None of them moved after a second Harry grew impatient pulling his wand and casting a simple spell that moved the group away only to realize that it wasn't such a good idea. The next moment Harry collapsed.

Draco was up in a flash, "Harry."

Harry looked up from the floor and pouted, "What the bloody hell am I supposed to do with out magic at school."

Hermonie smiled and shook his head, "What's wrong?"

"This bloody baby is zapping all my bloody magic and it's making me a bit miffed."

"What baby?" Luicous asked.

Harry looked at the elder Malfoy then to the younger one, "um…Draco you tell him."

Draco sighed, "Harry is pregnant with the Malfoy heir after me."

Narcissa was the first to react and not in the way Harry would have thought. One moment he's on the ground the next his face was buried in a soft chest that was most definitely a females.

"Ioantreath."

Narcissa pulled him away and asked, "What'd you say?"

Harry looked at her, "I can't breathe." He said again.

"Oh sorry Harry."

"Never mind just forget it."

"So what are you having and when is it do." Luicous asked

Harry sighed, "A boy and he's due in about 6 months."

Luicous nodded. "What are you going to name him?"

"Cassious Orion Malfoy." Harry answered with out a pause.

There was a pause then Narcissa spoke, "Are you sure you want that name I mean it none of your personality in it at all."

"Mum no." Draco called out but it was too late.

"Well maybe not." Harry said.

Then all of the sudden it was the baby naming game all over again.

Draco started to beat his head against the table. "Please shut up. I am so tired of hearing baby names I am damn near ready to cast the killing curse on myself."

The room fell into silence.

"Draco really that isn't a very nice thing to say." Narcissa said.

"It is beyond annoying you didn't have to listen to them do this once before for three hours I did. I don't want to listen to this again so yes I said it and I'll say it again I don't want to listen to this again."

Harry looked at Draco for a moment then scowled, "Well if the name of our son is so irritating then perhaps it would be better if I just had an abortion then eh Malfoy." With this Harry stood and stormed out of the room leaving everyone else in a stunned silence.

"Um…you don't think he would do you?" Lily asked looking a little nervous.

"God I hope not." Was Draco's reply, "But I better go talk to him anyway." This said Draco followed Harry out of the room knowing the only place the boy would go was to the air.

When Draco reached the clearing sure enough Harry was floating in the air on his broom while lying down staring at the sky.

Draco quietly mounted his broom and flew up stopping when his broom was level with Harry's, "Harry are you ok."

Harry said nothing for a moment then spoke, "I just figured you'd want to be more involved in things that had to do with your first child but I guess not so nevermind it."

Draco sighed, "I do want to be involved but the constant names going on is irritating to me."

Harry turned his head to look at Draco before sitting up. "Lets race first…no stay here a moment."

Draco smiled and waited for his boyfriend to get back. A minute later Harry returned with his fist clenched. "What's that?"

Harry ignored the question at first then began to explain, "Ok were going to play a game if you win then I wont bring up baby names again, and we'll leave his name as Cassious Orindo Malfoy, but if I when you don't complain what so ever about anything that has to do with babies. And his last name will be…Potter."

Draco scowled, "Potter of all the bloody last names."

"No questions his last name will be Potter if you lose." Harry said with a smile.

"Fine, but whats the game." Draco asked.

"Catch the snitch." Harry said.

"Oh you would choose a game that you have a natural talent for wouldn't you." Draco sighed.

"What were both seeker so why not a friendly game." Harry said in an innocent way.

"Bloody Slytherin." Draco muttered before looking at Harry. "Fine except the last name thing come on that's just cruel and unusual."

Harry sighed, "Fine if I win you have to…be my personal slave until our son is born."

Draco winced, "Fine but his last name will remain Malfoy."

"Deal." Harry said holding out his hand.

Draco shook on it and smiled, "Ready to play."

"Yep." With that Harry opened his hand and let the snitch go.

After a moment Harry spoke again. "Go." He said before starting to circle the clearing.

Draco turned the opposite direction and did the same.

Harry lazily circled before turning. Out of the corner of his eye he saw what he was looking for.

Draco saw Harry break his circles and shot to his left.

Harry's hand shot out to grab the elusive gold ball.

Draco scowled, "FUCK!" he called as he saw Harry's hand close around the snitch and him begin to lower towards the ground with a grin.

Draco landed and sighed. "Fine you win."

Harry smirked and leaned over kissing Draco. "Don't worry I won't do anything to drastic."

Draco sighed, "What ever it doesn't matter." He smiled.

Harry thought that Draco looked even more stunning smiling.

A little while later after the two ended up making out in the clearing they returned to the house.

The minute they walked in Lily was pushing them towards the stairs, "Time for bed you have to go back to school and James and I have a meeting at the ministry so off to bed with you. Also Bill and Charlie will be moving into your room so that Luicous and Narcissa can have Draco's old room."

Harry sighed, `great now I cant have sex with Draco. `

As soon as they enter the room they could tell others were in the room.

"Hey Harry." Bill called

Harry looked at the other male then sighed again, "You two are so sharing the other bed." Was all Harry said before climbing into Draco's bed and lying down, before pulling Draco down with him.

Bill snickered as did Charlie, "I don't think that's going to work Harry seeing as if you two are close to each other then you wont sleep then you wont get up tomorrow to go to school."

Harry looked over at Bill, "Your Point?"

Bill just shook his head and layed down.

**-Next Day-**

When Lily came into the room only to find that all of them were up and ready to go.

Lily smiled, "It normally takes a good ten minutes to get Jake and Mitchell up.

Harry nodded.

Harry stood up and walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

Harry walked into the kitchen and stopped then screamed, "What in the bloody hell happened!"

The kitchen was a disaster area.

Lily came down and saw the look on Harry's face and almost laughed. "Oh Narcissa decided to cook."

Harry took a deep breath then screamed, "Dobby!"

There was a pop then a house elf appeared.

Draco and Narcissa recognized him immediately.

"Yes Mr. Harry Potter sir?" Dobby asked.

"Help me." Harry said looking around like he was about to cry.

Dobby looked around then spotted Draco and Narcissa. "Mr. Harry Potter sir what are the Malfoy's doing here. Sir?"

Harry looked at them then shook his head, "Ignore them and please help me clean up this disaster."

Dobby nodded and started to clean.

Half an hour later, the kitchen was clean and Harry set about making breakfast.

"Breakfast." Harry called an hour later.

There was a lot of shuffling, Harry walked into the dining room carrying 7 plates.

Everyone watched as he set the plates down in front of, Luicous, Narcissa, James, Snape, Lily, Sirius, and Lupin, before walking away to get the rest of the plates.

Coming back again with 7 more plates putting them in front of Charlie, Bill, Mitchell, Jake, Hannah, Fred, and George. Then he came back again with 3 final plates handing them to Hermonie, Draco, and keeping the last one to himself.

After everyone was seated everyone began to eat.

Luicous eyed his food before trying it, "Well Draco it seems you actually choose a good person to be with."

Harry smiled then had a thought, "You know it would serve you right if your heir was a Hufflepuff. Or Ravenclaw."

Silence.

All three of the Malfoy's looked horrified, as did the rest at the table, "Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw that is so wrong." Draco finally spoke up.

Harry smiled then looked at the clock, "Shit, we need to go unless we plan on missing the train."

Everyone turned to the clock and then scrambled.

"Lily you and James head to the ministry, I'll take Harry and Draco and the boys to the train station." Lupin said was everyone rushed about.

"Thanks Remus I owe you."

Remus nodded and shoved Draco, Harry, Hermonie, Mitchell and Jake out the door.

Chapter 7: The Ride back

**-At the train Station-**

Harry sighed, "So what exactly are we supposed to do about Dumbledore if he finds out he'll do whatever he can to kill or take the baby from us and you know it."

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and sighed, "Don't worry if he tries anything we can take care of it together."

They had been early to the station so no one was here yet, minus the small group that came with them.

"So do you plan on telling everyone about this or is it to stay a secret?" Harry asked.

"I'm willing to tell and more than likely most of the death-eaters already know."

"That name is so ridicules I mean you can come up with so many other things to call them."

"Like what?"

"Lets see, corpse munchers, body biters." Harry said.

Draco looked at him then laughed. "Well that can't be helped."

They stood in silence until more students arrived.

A few minutes later they were surrounded by Slytherins, "What's he doing here?" Pansy sneered.

Harry eyed her then looked around looking for something that wasn't green and silver.

Draco just didn't seem to care what the girl was saying. The students who were death-eaters in the group looked at Harry with respect.

Harry finally spotted people from his own house and slipped towards them.

"Seamus, how was your break" Harry asked after reaching the group only to spot Ron walking their way.

Seamus looked at Harry and smiled, "It's was nice I had a lot of fun."

Just then Harry's younger brothers appeared in their Slytherin uniforms.

"Harry!" Jake called.

Harry turned, as did the rest of the group and Ron who had just joined them.

"Hey Jake, Mitchell." Harry answered.

Mitchell smirked, "So what are you going to do for the train ride stay with your Gryffindor friends or are you joining us Slytherins on the train?"

Harry smiled, "I was planning on sitting with a little of both for you see Hermonie is a Gryffindor and he will be sitting with me after the prefect meeting. Not like Draco will let me sit anywhere else. Plus I have too watch out for Hannah."

Jake nodded, "So where is blondie anyway?"

Harry motioned to the large group of Slytherins not far away.

The twins nodded and turned to leave.

Harry turned back to his friends only to find them staring at him funnily, "What?" Harry asked.

"Your friends with Slytherins now?" Ron sneered.

Harry looked at her before he spoke. "You will not speak to me you bloody traitor. And to answer your question yes I am."

With that Harry walked away his robs flaring out in true Slytherin dramatics and to the group of Slytherins.

Draco saw Harry leave his group of friends after saying something to the blood-traitor.

Harry walked back to Draco's side and whispered something into his ear.

Draco nodded. "Come on you guys lets get on the train before all the rooms are full.

"Hey Draco?" Harry said.

Draco turned, "Hm?"

"Don't you have a meeting to get to?" Harry asked.

Draco's eyes went wide.

Harry chuckled, "I'll find us a compartment and you go to the meeting and come looking for us later…and bring Hermonie with you."

Draco nodded and passed his trunk to Harry and took off running.

Harry was left alone with a large group of Slytherins.

With out a word Harry began to walk looking for a compartment. He was stopped when someone grabbed a hold of Draco's trunk and pulled.

Harry snapped around to face Pansy Parkinsen, "Let go."

Pansy refused and pulled again, "No you let go Gryffindor."

Harry sighed and turned to one of the Slytherin boys he knew was a death-eater; "Make her let go I'm not in the mood today."

The boy stepped forward and grabbed a hold of Pansy's wrist and squeezed forcing her to let go of the trunk.

Pansy looked at the boy shocked.

Again Harry turned and walked away followed by the Slytherins.

Five minutes later they came to one of the larger one and went in.

Harry took the seat by the window his trunk along with Draco's in the rack above.

No one spoke until Draco and Hermonie came into the compartment.

"Why so quiet Harry?" Hermonie asked.

Harry looked up, "No one to talk to Monie."

Hermonie sat down next to Harry and they began a conversation. That is until Pansy through a fit.

"Oh Draco he was so mean to me, and he hurt my wrist." She cried while sitting in Draco's lap crying.

"Get off me Pansy." Draco said.

Pansy continued to cling to him not moving. Hannah in the corner snickered causing the others two turn too her only to see her staring at Harry.

Draco and the other Slytherins glanced towards the window when they felt a killer's intent coming from that way, they saw Harry looking at Pansy like a worm he would like to dissect and mutilate.

Harry was livid; Hermonie had by this point moved to sit with Blaise, "I suggest you let him go Parkinsen if you enjoy having that pretty face that is."

Pansy looked at Harry then sneered.

Draco could see what was coming so he pushed Pansy off him and stood to move towards Harry.

Harry was standing there shaking while looking at Draco.

Draco moved and stood in front of the other male and put his hand on his shoulder. "Harry calm down."

Harry took a deep breathe then a very Slytherin like smirk came to his face before he grabbed Draco's robes and pulled him into a deep kiss not that Draco was complaining.

When they pulled apart most of the other Slytherins looked shocked while Hermonie looked bored and pulled out a book.

Pansy was the first to react and she burst into tears and started to scream.

Draco sat back down but this time Harry was the one on his lap straddling the other male's hips kissing him as he rocked his hips into the blonde's.

At this point Ron burst into the room and screamed at the sight.

"Harry how could you?"

Harry sighed and stood much to Draco's annoyance. "I thought I told you to stay away from me you traitor?"

"Well you did but Harry…" Ron started.

"No but Harry's you are to stay the hell away from me and my friends, You and Ginny Weasely are backstabbing traitors. I was your friend since year one, I got you out of danger I saved your life and Ginny's so if you don't mind leave me and what I do alone."

With this said he slammed the compartment door closed and turned around and went back to sitting with Draco.

Hermonie was lying on the bench trying to breathe, "Harry you need to transfer to a new house because you are so not a Gryffindor."

Harry pouted, "I am a Gryffindor but that doesn't mean I'm not a Slytherin as well, it's not my fault that Tom choose to attack me and now I can talk to snakes, which makes me if maybe… Draco will you conjure a snake?" Harry asked

Draco looked at Harry for a minute then did as he was asked.

A moment later there was a large boa constrictor sitting in the center of the compartment, this caused Pansy to scream and Hermonie to laugh.

Harry looked at the snake a moment making eye contact with it. "_Hello dear heart what's your name?"_

The boa just looked at him a moment then spoke, "_Rani, and you"_

Harry smiled and answered, "_Harry Potter. Where are you from?"_

"_Pleased to meet you Harry, I'm from a remote area in Africa."_

"_Well if you would like to go home I'm willing to send you." _Harry offered.

"_No I enjoy your company." _The boa said as it slid up Harry's leg and onto his lap.

Harry nodded and just ran his fingers down the snake's body and looked around.

"Have a nice conversation Re?" Hermonie asked.

Harry looked up then stopped looking back down the started speaking rabid fire Pasaltongue to the Boa on his lap.

The boa hissed right back, then disappeared.

"What was that about?" Draco asked.

"Just needed to have a private conversation with that retard Voldemort and what better way then in a language that only the two of us know."

Some of the boys in the compartment glared.

Harry smiled, "I dare you to try something even Voldemort wont challenge me so what makes you think you can?" Harry sneered, his magic seeping from him even with out his wand.

The boys dropped their heads and said nothing.

Just then the Boa reappeared, "Hello Rani what did he say?" the boa seemed to understand him even when he was speaking English.

The snake started to speak and Harry's face darkened, "does he have any idea how much magic that will take not to mention the fact that if I try that it will get us all busted." After that Harry started to hiss to the snake once again.

Once the snake was gone Hermonie dared to ask, "What's up Harry?"

"Yesterday we discussed some possible changes to the mark. We decided to just add a couple of things and change the position of a few others. Well he wants me to make all the changes to the marks once we get to the school, that wont work because I don't know who all has them and the magic it would take to do that would do 1 of two things, the first being kill me and the second being expose us all." Harry layed down across the bench and put his head on Draco's lap when the Boa appeared on his stomach.

"_He says use the room of requirements to block the magic and use one of the people with the mark that you know and use a summoning charm." _Rani said.

Harry scowled, "_Just great why do I have to do it and why couldn't we have done this over summer break?"_

Rani disappeared.

"So?" Draco prompted.

"He says use the room of requirements and a summoning charm on the mark."

Just then Rani appeared, "_He said that he was too lazy and didn't feel like summoning anyone."_

"_And how exactly does he except me to do this when my magic is as depleted as it is thanks to the oh so wonderful Malfoy heir."_

Rani again disappeared.

"Gaa he is the most irritating person I know." Harry yelled then paused casting a silencing charm.

"Listen to me carefully, I want all of you to meet me in Snape's room after your last class, then I'll take you to the room of requirements. Myself but you are not to say anything to anyone… well except if you know someone who is willing to serve. Other than that do not breathe a word to anyone, don't tell them your leaving and don't…"

He was cut off by Rani's reappearance.

"_He said that he will do it for you in the room if you can get everyone there and have a way for him to enter."_

Harry sighed, "_I'll see if I can make it so he can apparate into the room if not he'll have to talk…no if I can I'll get Dobby to get him into the room, tonight. Hold on don't leave yet."_

Harry started to speak in English again, "Dobby."

There was a pop and in the center of the room stood a house elf, "Yes Mr. Harry Potter sir?" the elf asked.

"Do you think you could do me a huge favor?" Harry asked.

"Of course sir." Dobby answered.

Harry smiled, "Dobby can you apparate with someone with you?"

Dobby looked confused then nodded, "Yes sir we house elves can."

"Good I want you to bring someone to the school to night." Harry said.

"Ok sir." Dobby answered.

"I want you to bring Tom Riddle and a few others to the school. But you must never tell anyone what your doing it could get us all in a lot of trouble."

Dobby nodded, "Ok sir but what are you going to be doing if I may ask?"

Draco opened his mouth but closed it again at the look Harry was giving him. "Of course you can, we're going to be having a get together, and in fact I want you to get some of the other House elves to make some food for us."

Dobby nodded, "Ok sir."

"He'll summon you later to night then you bring him to the room." Harry said.

Dobby nodded and disappeared, Harry turned to Rani, "_tell him that he is to summon a house elf by the name of Dobby and that he is to use his real name, after that I want him to come to the room with Dobby. Also tell him to wear a hood last thing I need is for someone to recognize him."_

Rani nodded and disappeared, "We're meeting the lord in Person?" One of the boys asked.

Harry nodded. Then turned to Hermonie, "Can you get into my trunk and pull out a mirror that is hidden in the bottom?"

Hermonie did as asked and got the mirror. "What do you want with this going to check what you look like Re?" Hermonie joked.

Harry chuckled, "Not exactly. Sirius?"

A moment later Sirius ' face appeared in the mirror.

"What do you need Harry?" He asked.

"I want you, and the others to come to the school to night." Harry said.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Just come to the school with Tom he should know what's going on." Harry said

Sirius sighed, "Ok we'll be there."

Rani reappeared and started to hiss, "_He said ok and that everything would be taken care of."_

"_Go back and tell him that he needs to go to my parents house and get all of them there and also stop by the Weasely joke shop." _

Rani nodded and was gone.

Harry turned back to the mirror, "Sirius can you fire call the Weasely Joke shop and inform them of whats going on as well?"

Sirius nodded, "Alright I'll see you tonight then Harry."

Harry smiled then put the mirror away.

"Ok good everything is taken care of and we shouldn't have any problems." He turned to those assembled in the compartment.

"So you all know what is going on tonight."

Everyone nodded.

"Meet me in our potions class around midnight. Don't be late." This said Harry layed back down just as Rani appeared.

"_Master are you feeling ok?" _Rani asked.

"_I'm fine just tired."_

Harry sat up again and looked to Draco, "Let me see your left arm."

Draco held out his left arm and Harry rolled up his sleeve.

There on his left forearm was a black and gray tattoo of an open mouthed skull and a serpent going around in it.

Harry pulled his wand and placed it against the mark muttering a summoning spell.

Draco winced at the sudden burst of pain that just as quickly went away.

Harry with drew his wand and waited.

Not a minute later there was a knock on the door to the room.

Blaise stood and answered the door. On the other side of the door stood a good number of Slytherins, and a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws but the most surprising was that there were even a few Gryffindors in the mix all holding their left arms.

"Blaise let them in will you." Harry said from his seat.

Blaise stepped aside and turned around only to find that the room had expanded.

After everyone was seated Harry looked everyone over and chuckled, "Well the Slytherins I'm not surprised by nor the Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws, but what does surprise me is the number of goody-goody Gryffindors I have sitting before me."

Draco chuckled.

Harry looked down and smiled when he noticed Rani wrapped around his leg. "So lets see, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Parviti Patil. Well I never thought I'd see the day that all of you were traitor."

They all looked sheepish, "Harry it's nothing personal…" Luna started

Harry held up a hand and cut her off, "I have no problem with it. In fact you're here for the simple fact that I want all of you at the potions class by midnight. Got it?" Harry asked.

"And if we don't show?" Lavender asked.

"Well I don't think Tom would be very happy with you all that much now would he."

"Tom?" Seamus asked.

"Oh right you know him better by Lord Voldemort I call him by his true name Tom. But I'm the only one who can."

The room was silent, "Now go back to your compartments and you say nothing to anyone understood?"

They nodded and stood.

"Wait." Harry said then reached into his trunk.

"You've all heard of the oath a medi-wiziard has to take right?"

They nodded.

"Well if a medi-wizard was to break their oath to keep the patients privacy well they will be stripped of their magic and cast out of the wizarding society. I want all of you to take a vow like that."

The other were stunned.

In Harry's hands was a piece of parchment, "This parchment is what will hold your vow. Here I'll read it to you," Harry cleared his throat and began to read, "The peoples who's names are on this list shall be bound to the owner by the vow they make, the vow for this day is That any Witch or wizard who's name is here will never give a word of information that has to do with the Death-Eaters to anyone who does not have the mark, the person who does shall be stripped of all their magic and forced into excel and loose their memories of this world you will be nothing more then a muggle, the only time information can be passed from a person with the mark to a person with out is when the person who has yet to receive the mark shall be after that person has sighed the vow as well."

Harry stopped and conjured a table in the middle of the room the parchment floating above it, "This isn't your normal 6th year magic it is magic that is only taught with further schooling, another difference is that you on have to sign your name in your own blood but also cast a spell next to your name so that the vow will know your name and magical signature as well, so I want Gryffindors to go first then Hufflepuffs then Ravenclaws then Slytherins, Blaise I want you to stand by the door no one enters no one leaves with out my permission. After you sign sit down and wait."

Dean went first using the dagger next to the parchment to cut his finger open and writing his name in blood, after that he cast a simple levitating charm after the charm was cast they all watched as Dean's name shifted and became elegant red script taking up very little room.

"Oh Harry I meant to ask how do you know if the vows been broken?" Lavender asked after her name was done.

"Your name will glow and then fade to black, if the name is black this meaning that you are no longer part of the vow then your powers will disappear. And no it's impossible to use any kind of magic to trick the vow because it has your magical signature."

After everyone including Blaise and Draco had signed they all turned to Harry, "What about you?" Blaise questioned.

Harry pulled out his wand and pointed at the parchment that began to glow red. "At present I have two magical signatures so it wont allow me to but seeing as I made this before this accord look into the top left hand corner.

Everyone turned and looked to find two small elegant signatures in the corner one belonged to Harry and the other was Lord Voldemort's. "This vow binds you to us you try and break the vow well you already know what happens. Now get back to your compartments and change into your robes and remember not a word."

With that those who had not been in there since early in the ride left.

Harry signed and waved his wand at the parchment and it along with the table disappeared. Harry sat down for a moment before turning wand in hand and pointing it at Pansy, "Obliviate."

Pansy looked stunned.

"Why'd you do that?" Blaise asked.

"Did any of you see her sign the vow?" Harry asked.

Everyone looked thoughtful then shook their heads no.

Harry nodded and walked over to her, he smiled then summoned some Veritaserum and forced it down her throat.

He waited then spoke, "Are you working for Dumbledore?"

Pansy looked to be trying to fight but couldn't, "Yes."

"What's your job?" Harry asked.

"Watch you and Draco and ensure that you are not with anyone." Pansy answered.

"What does he want you doing that for?" Harry asked.

Pansy shook her head, "I was never told."

Harry nodded then turned and summoned a another snake this one was black and long Rani moved away from it, "This snake is the Egyptian Asp. It's venom is so deadly that it will kill you in 12 minutes."

Pansy looked close to tears.

The Asp looked around the room and looked ready to strike Blaise when Harry spoke to it.

"_What is your name little one?" _Harry asked.

The Asp stopped and looked at Harry, "_You can speak to me. How?"_

"_I know your langue, so are you going to tell me your name?" _

"_My name is Horus, young master and what of yours."_

"_My name is Harry Potter. So tell me, do you fear Blaise or are you just wanting to attack something?"_

Horus tilted his head to the side and looked towards Blaise, "_That young master?"_

"_Yes."_

"_No I just wanted to bite something after being pulled from my home so suddenly."_

Harry nodded, "_So do your wish to return?"_

Horus looked at Harry then looked around before spotting Rani, "_Another of my kind is here? Do you wish to go home?" _

Rani came out of his corner and spoke, "_No I like it here master Harry is very kind and all you have to do is maybe run a few errands for him."_

Horus nodded, _"I wish to stay." _

Harry smiled and held out his hands one towards Rani and the other towards Horus. "_Rani rest on my arm and Horus rest around my shoulders."_

The two snakes followed the instructions, "_Horus in a few minutes I want you too bit one of the people in this room the female over in the corner crying."_

"_Yes young master."_

Harry smiled and started to speak in English seeing as no one was willing to near Horus. "Do you really think I'm willing to let a snake who could kill you in 12 minutes bite a comrade let alone my lover what possible sense does that make?"

Draco eyed the snakes then moved to sit next to Harry again.

Once Draco was seated Harry began to hiss something. A moment later the Asp moved and rested around Draco's shoulder.

Draco was startled, "What is this thing doing?"

Harry smiled, "I want you to get along with Horus, seeing as he's going to be staying for a while."

Draco sighed and relaxed letting Horus rest on his shoulders as he ran his hand along the smooth scales on his body.

Harry layed back and laughed, "_Horus bit her now well be at our destination soon enough."_

Horus nodded and moved off Draco's shoulder and down to the ground he slithered towards Pansy.

Draco turned as Harry pulled out his wand and cast a pusifacious totalas on Pansy, "What did you honestly think I was going to let you live Pansy?"

Harry sighed, "_Horus make this quick so we can all rest for the rest of the trip. Hey are you willing to let one of the teachers at my school take some of your venom to make and anti-venom."_

"_Of course master." _Horus answered.

Harry relaxed, and watched as Horus moved into a striking pose.

Draco turned to Harry, "Your really going to let him bite her aren't you?"

Harry turned to Draco, "Why let a traitor live."

Draco turned just in time to see Horus strike Pansy.

After a moment the snake let go and moved away crawling back to Draco's shoulder.

"_I must say young master I like his shoulder better than yours."_

Harry chuckled as he released the spell so that the poison could spread a lot faster. "Draco it seems Horus likes you better than me."

Draco chuckled and held out his hand and watched as the snake moved to it wrapping around his forearm instead, his head resting on the back of Draco's hand.

Harry looked over as Pansy started to scream in pain. "Well it's a good thing that silencing charm is still in place."

"Yes but even if it is it is still painful to our ears to hear her screaming." Blaise commented.

Harry looked at Blaise then looked to Hermonie then back, "_Rani rest on the seat for a moment I need to talk to Blaise._"

Rani slid off Harry's arm and into the seat as Harry stood, "Blaise can I have a word please." 

Blaise stood up and walked out into the hall with Harry.

Harry asked. "Well then you can be of use to me if your not dating anyone."

Blaise shook his head, "No I'm single, but not for long if I have any say in it."

Harry smirked, "I was right then do you have a crush on Hermonie?"

Blaise blushed and sputtered, "How?"

Harry chuckled, "You let her near you and I also have the feeling that she likes you as well."

"How do you know?" Blaise asked looking hopeful.

"Of all the places she could have sat in the compartment she moved next to you."

"So how can I be of any help to you?"

Harry smiled, "I want you too get with Hermonie I don't want her thinking about Ron."

Blaise nodded and walked back into the room while Harry stayed in the hallway a while longer.

"You can come out now Ginny, Ron."

The two Gryffindors walked out of the compartment to his left.

"What do you want?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked ready to cry before she screamed and jumped back.

Harry looked down and saw that Rani was curled by his feet looking towards Ginny.

Harry leaned down and picked up the snake.

"What do you want?" Harry asked again.

"I…I…" was all Ginny could get out before Harry turned to Ron.

"What do you want?" He asked him.

"Why are you hanging out with Slytherins and why have you turned against Dumbledore?"

Harry chuckled, "I can hang out with whoever I want and second Dumbledore is a sick pedophile who needs to be locked away. Now if you'll excuse me I have some where to be with people more important." With that he turned and walked back into the compartment closing the door.

Draco looked up when Harry walked in and smiled, "What took you so long?"

"I had a run in with Ginny and Ron but no worries."

Harry sat down and smiled right as the train began to slow and pull into the station.

Draco could only laugh.

**-Dinner at the School-**

When Harry returned many things were different about him, one was that he was smiling; another was that he was with a large group of Slytherins and the last was that he was holding onto Draco Malfoy.

"Harry where are you going to sit today with us or with the Gryffindors?" Draco asked as they entered the Great Hall.

Harry looked to Hermonie, "Where do you want to sit mate it's up to you?"

Hermonie looked at the Gryffindor table then the Slytherin table. Then she turned to Harry looked at him then Draco then Blaise, "Lets sit with the snakes for now and see about tomorrow."

Harry chuckled as they all headed for the Slytherin table, seeing as most of this house was Death-eaters none of them dared to say a word to either Harry or Hermonie. Hannah ended up being sorted into Gryffindor but she was also sitting with the snakes.

After a few minutes someone asked a question that Harry knew was coming, "Hey Draco where's Pansy?"

Draco shrugged and continued to argue with Harry on who the better Quidditch player was?

"Yeah right Malfoy, your not better than me." Harry said

"Right sure I'm not."

"Draco since I joined my team we've only lost one game and that was to Ravenclaw because I was attacked by Dementors in the middle of the game."

"I let you win." Draco said.

"Sure that's why when Umbridge was here you through a fit after you lost resulting in a fist fight between me, you and Fred?"

Draco pouted, "So."

Harry laughed and leaned over planting a sweet kiss on Draco's lips, "Don't worry I still love you, your just second best."

There was silence through out the hall as many had been watching the table to begin with but seeing Harry and Draco kissing shocked most of the student body and most of the teachers.

"Hey Draco what do you bet that if you look up at the teachers table that Dumbledore is staring at us?"

"Nothing since he's been looking at us since we walked in the door."

Harry chuckled.

Harry yawned, "I want to get some sleep."

Draco stood as Harry did, "There is no way your going to your room, we're going to go to mine."

Harry really didn't care.

As they walked out of the Hall the group of people who had walked in with them stood up and followed.

"Harry the dorms are the other way." Hermonie called.

"Draco decided that I was to be dragged down to the dungeons and left there to sleep in his room." Harry answered

Hermonie laughed, "So your going to leave me alone in the dorms?"

This time Blaise spoke, "Why would we take Potter and leave you to rot with those damn overly Happy Gryffindors. I seriously think Dumbledore drugs them."

Hermonie chuckled, "I wouldn't be surprised I mean he did ra…" Hermonie was cut off when Harry turned and kicked her in the shin.

"Shut up Draco and the others don't know about that."

Hermonie looked at Harry oddly, "Why?"

"I haven't told him."

"Told me what?" Draco inquired.

"What got the others to come with me." Harry answered vaguely.

Draco pause then thought about the what Hermonie had been saying then about how Harry reacted. "He raped you didn't he?"

Harry turned his head to the side but said nothing.

Draco took a deep breath then continued to walk, "Even more reason that you will be staying in the Slytherin dorms."

At that moment Dumbledore appeared in front of them all. "Harry my boy I would like to invite you and Hermonie to come to my office this evening."

"Sorry Professor but me and Hermonie had other plans this evening and we can't cancel seeing as we're the guests of honor."

"What are you going to be doing this evening?" he asked.

"Private get togethers have nothing to do with the school meaning that if we choose we don't have to tell you a damn thing one way or the other."

Dumbledore glared then stormed off. Just as Snape walked over, "What's this I hear about a meeting?"

Harry nodded, "We're having a meeting tonight. It will start in your class at midnight then end in another room."

Snape nodded, "Who's all coming?"

"All of us." Harry answered.

Snape eyed him then looked startled, "What?"

"We have some things to do so we have to all be there." Harry said, "Now I'm tired and would like to get some sleep."

Snape stepped aside.

**-Midnight Potions classroom-**

Harry stood in the center of the potions classroom surrounded by other students.

"You people really bore me did you know that?" Harry asked randomly.

Draco chuckled, "Lets head to the room, it's already 12:30 anyone not here will just be in trouble later."

Harry nodded and hopped off the desk he had been sitting on, "Alright you all are to leave two at a time and head up to the third floor and too the wall with the fruit on it."

The others nodded, "Also stay with your housemates, so Slytherins stay with Slytherins and so on." With this Harry turned and walked out of the room with Hermonie.

At about 1 in the morning everyone had progressed into the room of requirements and Harry had locked the door.

About half an hour later there was the sound of someone apparating into the room.

Harry looked up from his current task of being molested by Draco to see Dobby standing there with Tom not far behind him, "What's wrong Dobby?"

"Mr. Harry Potter sir these people are not very nice to Dobby." Dobby answered.

Harry stood and walked to the house elf, "Take me with you this time and I'll talk to them."

Dobby nodded and he and Harry apparated out of the room.

They reappeared in the living room of Harry's parents home, to a scowling Luicous Malfoy, "What took you…"

Harry scowled, "Listen to me well Dobby is a friend of mine and will be treated as such, if he tells me again that you have mistreated him believe me when I say that you will not like me very much." With that Harry sat down on the couch, "Dobby take the others to the room first then come back and get me."

Dobby nodded and one by one everyone disappeared until he was the only one left, when Dobby reappeared Harry was waiting.

Once back in the room Harry sat down in a chair with a sigh. Before looking around and noticing that the entire room was filled with Beds two larger than the rest and against one wall was a large table full of food that Crabbe and Goyle had already helped themselves too.

Harry shook his head and looked around then grinned, "Were a few beds short so some of you will have too double up."

There was silence, "Wait we're staying in here tonight?" Someone asked.

"Well you all…or most of you anyway know what it felt like to get the mark to begin with so if you think you can walk back to your rooms in that kind of pain then be my guests."

Silence

Harry cut in, "There is one thing two of them won't be getting the mark tonight."

Voldemort looked at Harry, "Who."

"My mother and Lupin will not be getting the marks because that is just a cruel thing to do to the babes."

"What about you?" Someone else asked.

Harry chuckled, "I never had any intention of getting a mark to begin with."

The room fell silent as all heads turned towards Voldemort.

Voldemort just looked at them all before speaking, "Before we give you the mark you need to sign this vow, if you break it you will be stripped of your magic and cast out of wizarding society also you will loose your memories of your life here."

There was silence.

Harry who was leaning against the wall and hadn't spoken since the beginning of the gathering spoke, "Well actually I have a better idea for traitors."

Everyone in the room turned to Harry who was still leaning against the wall, "Why don't we do what I did to Pansy Parkinsen."

Draco winced, as did everyone who had been in the compartment with Harry on the ride to school.

"What did you do?" Voldemort asked.

Harry smiled, but it wasn't a normal smile this one was cold and deadly, "Watch your feet."

Everyone looked down and then someone screamed.

Harry chuckled, "_Come here Horus."_

After the first scream everyone turned to find a large black snake sitting in the corner, then after Harry began to hiss the snake moved forward towards the Gryffindor male.

When the snake made it to Harry he leaned down and picked it up.

Voldemort looked at the snake as if it were a piece of art.

"This is my friend Horus, he is…" Voldemort cut in.

"He's an Egyptian Asp. A very deadly snake that's venom can kill any one in 12 minutes if not treated."

Harry nodded, "Some of you asked Draco earlier were Pansy was, well at the time she was still on the train after being bitten by Horus, this was 10 minutes before we arrived by the time anyone finds her she will have been dead for more than 7 hours."

There was silence.

"Anyone who wishes to be a traitor shall suffer the same fate, picture being pierced by hundreds of red hot knives for what seems like a lifetime, that is what his poison can do to you."

Even Voldemort looked like he wanted to move away from the boy.

Draco stepped forward and ran his hand along the snake's body. "Harry where's Rani?"

Harry looked around then nodded his head towards Hermonie who was sitting on one of the beds holding the snake in her lap.

Draco nodded.

Horus began to hiss catching both Voldemort's and Harry's attention.

"_Master I'm hungry. I haven't eaten in many days." _

Harry grinned, "_Tom there is one thing I want from you."_

"_What is that Harry?"_

"_I want Peter Pettiegrew dead."_

Voldemort looked at the boy, "_Why do you wish that?"  
_

"_He betrayed my family leading to me being stuck with my aunt and uncle for so many years I want to pay him back."_

Voldemort nodded.

Harry smirked and turned to Sirius and Lupin who were standing beside him along with his parents, "I want to ask you something?"

They all remained silent listening.

"I want Peter dead would any of you stop me if I tried?" Harry asked.

"No." Was the response they all gave.

"As long as we get to watch." Sirius added.

"Everyone will watch it will be an example of what is to come if they cross me or betray me."

They nodded and turned just in time to see Voldemort bring Peter onto the Platform.

Harry started to smirk but froze. Turning he grabbed his wand and a old tattered piece of parchment from the table next to him, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

A moment later the marauders map appeared.

Lifting his wand Harry made the paper levitate and open completely, his eyes scanned over it before he growled, "Damn we'll have to do the examples later." Harry said before conjuring a couple of rats and then smirking again, "I want you to watch Pettiegrew because you cross me again and it will be you."

Everyone watched as Horus attacked the rats.

"Lets hurry and make the changes, also who is willing to share beds?"

No one moved, Harry sighed.

"Come on we only need about 4 people to share a bed with someone else minus couples."

No one said a word and Harry sighed again. "Fine Fred, George you will share, Bill, Charlie you will as well, Um…Blaise you will share with Luna, and Hermonie you will share with Seamus."

Blaise was glaring hells fire at Harry but the other male simply smirked, "No one has any arguments do they?"

Harry wait and at the same moment Blaise and Hermonie spoke up, "Hell yeah."

"Well then who would you prefer to share with then?"

Hermonie sighed, "To tell you the truth I never really liked Gryffindor or that many Gryffindors and Blaise is pretty cool so I'd rather share with him."

Harry smirked and glanced to Blaise, "Is that ok with you then Blaise?"

Blaise looked astounded, "Yeah sure."

Harry smirked, "So now for the changes to the mark."

**-2 Hours Later-**

After 2 hours everyone had finished Harry was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling bored.

Draco sat next to him silently, "What do you want Draco?"

Draco smirked, "What makes you think I want something?"

"You're staring at me." Harry answered.

Draco chuckled and layed down, "So what if I want to stare at you?"

Harry sighed and rolled over wrapping his arms around Draco, "You are so weird mister Malfoy."

Draco chuckled again, "Yes well that really doesn't matter now does it? You still love me."

Harry grinned before he sat up casting a look at the map next to their bed. "Fuck."

Draco watched in bewilderment as Harry jumped to his feet and walked to the bed next to the own.

A moment later there was an outbreak of hissing.

Draco stayed were he was and looked around, all those in the room looked on in bewilderment as well.

After about half an hour Harry can back to their bed and layed down, "I hate this school." Was all he said as he drifted off o sleep Draco not far behind.

**-Two weeks later-**

Harry sat in his room looking out the window, he had by now officially moved into the Slytherin's dorm room.

He thanked all that was good that Draco had been made head-boy that year and no longer had to share a room with the other 6th years, moreover meaning he could have sex and not worry.

"Hey Harry." Called a voice.

Harry turned and looked at the first year Slytherin that stood before him, Now Harry was in those rooms so much that everyone knew his name and respected him.

Harry had decided that he would still wear his Gryffindor colors just to piss some people off.

"What is it Jeremiah?" Harry asked.

The boy looked around and then spoke, "I have a message for you from head master Dumbledore he would like to see you in his office immediately."

Harry looked at the boy then smiled, "Oh would he now?"

Jeremiah nodded.

Harry waved the boy away and turned back to the window, "Yeah right like that's going to happen."

Draco had walked in just in time to hear this and asked, "What's going to happen?"

Harry looked at him and smiled, "Me going to Dumbledore's office."

Draco chuckled and sat down behind his lover running his hand over the other male's stomach.

"I glad I have you with me Dray." Harry whispered as he rested against the blonde.

Draco nodded and he rested his head against Harry shoulder. "I glad to be here Harry."

With a sigh Harry leaned back into Draco and began to doze still watching the sunset out the window.

_Harry's eyes fluttered open and he found himself in his and Draco's bed._

_Harry stretched and looked around the room was completely empty. _

"_Dray are you there?" Harry called._

_There was nothing but silence. _

"_DRAY!" Harry called again almost panicking. _

_Again nothing was silence. _

_Harry's breathing quickened and his hands shot to his stomach. "Draco!" _

_Tears streamed down Harry's face as he climbed up from the bed moving towards the door. "Blaise!" Harry called._

_Silence once again met his call._

_Harry reached the door and pulled it open only to be met by a seen from his worst nightmare._

_There in front of him was the inside of Dumbledore's office with Dumbledore sitting at his desk._

_Harry screamed drawing the attention of Dumbledore to himself. _

"_Ah Harry I was wondering when you'd show up." Dumbledore spoke calmly._

_Harry was shaking and crying, "What do you want Dumbledore?"_

_Dumbledore smiled, "I want whats mine."_

_Harry screamed._

As the scream ripped from his throat Harry jolted up to find that he was still in the window seat looking up into the very worried faces of, Draco Malfoy, Hermonie Granger, and Blaise Zabine.

"Harry are you ok?" Hermonie asked kneeling next to Harry.

Harry shook his head and sat up, "No I'm fine it was just a dream." He breathed.

Harry nodded and looked around, "What time is it Dray?"

"After midnight."

Harry nodded and smiled at he sat there, "Sorry I worried you all."

Draco shook his head, "You worry me no matter what you do, I worry because I love you and that wont ever change."

Harry smiled, "Thanks Dray. I love you too."

Hermonie made a noise in the background and Harry looked over only to laugh.

Draco turned and smiled, "Well Blaise."

Harry snickered.

Blaise and Hermonie pulled apart Hermonie gasping for air.

Harry just continued to laugh before he turned to look at Draco once more his face becoming serious, "Why wont he just leave me be? I want to just forget but he wont let me."

Draco sighed and moved to sit on the bed next to his lover, "Don't worry he wont ever, hurt you again I promise."

Harry nodded, "I know Dray."

Hermonie smiled before she stood, "Well I have a prefect meeting in about an hour and seeing as it's Draco so does he."

Harry sighed but smiled, "Hopefully he'll leave me alone soon."

"Harry I hate to tell you this but that's not likely to happen." Hermonie spoke up.

Harry nodded, "Yeah I know but I just wish he'd leave me alone, I don't want him near me and I wont let him near me until after our son is born Dray if he finds out it will be the death of me."

Draco understood, "I know and he wont even if I have to keep you away from him at all times he won't."

Harry layed down and smirked, "Hey Draco I have a gift for you when you get back."

Draco nodded and turned to leave.

Harry walked into his room followed by Blaise, "You know Hermonie really does love you."

Blaise nodded, "Yeah I know and I love her, we're happy together."

Harry smiled, "Have you two had sex yet?"

Blaise's face turned red, "No."

"You should talk to her about it I mean you both have had crushes on each other for lord knows how long, I mean me and Dray did when I told him I loved him."

Blaise closed his eyes, "That was more than I needed to know Harry."

Harry smirked, "Yeah but it's the truth. Hermonie loves you a lot and you love her. It never hurt to just ask her about it."

"Yea I guess but sometimes I think she still wants Ron, I don't want her to be with me if she still wants him." Blaise said with a sigh.

Harry laid back, "You know I love Dray more than anything but even I still love Ron she was my best friend for 6 years, its hard for me too see him and not speak. But he chose to pick Dumbledore's side over mine and I can't forgive him for that no matter what."

Blaise nodded.

"Hermonie loved Ron a lot, I wont deny that but she knows that he isn't worth the pain that he caused by turning his back on me. She knows that I will support her in anything she chooses because she's my best friend but she also knows that I will never be near him again, Blaise you have to understand that right now her heart is torn part of her loves him and all but most of her wants you."

Blaise sat on the bed and smiled, "Yeah I know but it still hurts too know that."

Harry smiled, "Don't let it bother you, you're the one Hermonie loves more than anything. Hermonie was infatuated with Ron more than anything else but she loves you."

Blaise sighed and layed across the bed next to Harry, "Yea I guess but really you should get some sleep or Draco will throw a fit."

Harry yawned and nodded, "Hey stay with me until Dray gets back I don't feel like being alone."

Blaise nodded and stayed put.

Once again Harry drifted off to sleep.

Harry woke to arms wrapping around his waist. "Dray?"

Draco shifted and pulled the other boy closer, "Yeah Harry?"

"Nothing just making sure it was you." Harry answered.

Draco nodded.

**-3 Months Later-**

Harry sat in his Transfigurations class bored out of his mind; Harry already understood how to do all the things that McGonagall was trying to teach them.

Harry leaned back in his seat and sighed.

Draco glanced over and smiled before writing a note and passing it to Harry.

Harry picked up the parchment and read it then smiled.

Hey you as bored as I am?  
Draco

Harry wrote a reply and passed it back.

You have no idea. Hey lets go to the Quidditch pitch tonight. Harry Draco nodded and waited for the bell. 15 minutes later Harry and Draco sat together in their potions class neither really paying that much attention. In fact Harry was leaning against Draco staring at the ceiling and Draco was playing with Harry's hair.

Everyone was fine until Ron spoke up, "Sir I really don't think that Potter and Malfoy are paying attention."

Harry sat up straight and turned in his seat to look his fellow Gryffindor in the face only to smirk and turn back around without a word.

Of course he didn't need to say anything seeing as Snape did, "Mr. Weasely I would be most grateful if you didn't interrupt my class to point out obvious facts. I know they are not paying attention and I also know that they already know the potion that you all will be making tomorrow. So next time I would prefer if you kept your comments to yourself."

Everyone in the room couldn't help but laugh.

After things calmed back down Snape went back to teaching.

Harry returned to his previous activity of staring off into space until someone charged into the class, "All of you it's the greatest news the Potters are alive." Before turning and running out.

Everyone in the room was silent for a moment then it hit them and they cheered.

Harry was soon mobbed by students who were hugging and congratulating him.

Harry sighed.

At that moment Dumbledore burst into the room, "Harry my boy I just heard the great news."

Harry jumped up so fast he knocked his chair backwards. Draco followed suit putting himself between the Headmaster and his boyfriend.

Harry took one look at Dumbledore and ran behind Snape. "Da keep him away from me."

The room fell silent.

"Harry did you just…"

"Wait Potter just…"

"Harry what the hell?"

Snape simply looked at the 16 year old behind him and sighed, "Harry calm down nothing is going to happen to you."

Harry looked at Snape and laughed, "Ha says you, keep that man away from me."

The next moment two 5th year students walked in, "Hey Dad you hear the news."

Again silence.

Snape looked up, "Yeah I heard but could you two help me with your brother." 

The twins looked at Harry then Dumbledore, "Whats he doing here?"

No one answered as the twins made their way across the room and to Harry, "Hey big brother it's alright we'll kill him if he comes near you again you know that and so would Draco not to mention Narcissia and Lucius, I mean then our mum and da, as well as dad and the others and the crazy snake of yours Horus, and Hermonie and Blaise and Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Sirius, and Lupin you have so many people that would protect you so don't worry it will be ok. He won't hurt you." The twins murmured together.

Harry sighed and leaned against the twins, "Thanks guys I needed that."

The twins nodded and Snape was just further confused, "Is there a reason for his fear of Dumbledore?"

The twins look at their dad then the class, "Send them out and we'll explain."

Snape nodded and waved for the students to leave.

After the only ones left in the room were Dumbledore, Draco, Blaise, and Hermonie the twins spoke, "Harry fears him because when Harry was in second year Dumbledore started to rape him, he continued to do that for the next few years until 4 months before Summer break last year. It had gotten really bad 4 months before that's why Harry threw himself into his studies and avoided every one that tried to confront him. He told Dumbledore that he was leaving this war and he was tired of him. Dumbledore didn't like that too much and he punched Harry across the face then threatened him with telling the others what he really was."

"And what is that exactly?" Snape asked.

It was Harry who answered this time, "I am a vessel to a part of Voldemort's soul."

Snape closed his eyes and said nothing for a long moment then turned his back to Dumbledore.

Harry sighed and looked around, "Dray come here please?"

Draco stood and walked passed Dumbledore and too Harry's side.

"I'm here love he wont touch you I promise."

Dumbledore looked shocked, "To spread such lies."

Harry sat up, "Is it a lie how about we take Veritaserum and see who the liar truly is. I'm sure Snape has a bottle here somewhere. In fact we can do it in front of the entire school with the Minister of Magic present, how does that sound to you."

Dumbledore looked pale as the moon its self at the idea. "No."

Harry smiled, "Then I suggest that you stay way from me before I file a formal complaint with the ministry myself, you are not to summon me or speak to me, if you do you can be sure that an owl will be on its way to the ministry as you speak…in fact there is no deal."

Harry paused, "DOBBY!"

The next moment a house elf appeared. "Yes Mr. Harry Potter sir?"

"Could you retrieve Hedwig for me."

"Yes sir."

The house elf disappeared and while he was gone Harry stood and walked to Snape's desk, "Da where's all your parchment?"

"Bottom drawer."

Harry grabbed the item and began to write Draco came and read over his shoulder out loud.

Minster

It is my great displeasure it write this letter to you but I feel that it is most necessary for you to be informed of what has been going on these last few years at Hogwarts, I'm not sure of how many others there might be but I know that I am one, Dumbledore has been using his place as Headmaster to have access to young boys at this school, in my second year I was called to Dumbledore's office only to be rapped this continued for the last few years until I finally said that I would no longer stand with him on the fact of the Dark lord. This was a few months before Summer break this year I feel that Dumbledore should be removed from his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts. If it is proof you wish for then there are two ways that you can get it one is through my memories and the other is to force us both to drink Veritaserum and ask about it I feel that the latter would be most effective in this case so that no one can claim that my memories were tampered with to show what I wished for them too.

_ With all the Respect_

_Harry James Potter _

After he finished writing he looked up too see Dobby holding Hedwig. The owl landed on the desk when Harry whistled holding out her leg. Harry attached the letter to her leg before telling her where to go.

A moment later the owl was gone.

Dumbledore had by now stormed from the room without a word.

Harry simply leaned back and smiled then nearly jumped from his seat with a gasp, everyone turned too him, "Are you ok Harry?" Hermonie asked.

"Yeah." He turned to Draco and grabbed his hand pulling it to his stomach.

"He moved." Was all he said as he placed Draco's hand over his stomach.

Draco smiled, as did the other as they all gathered around the young Gryffindor.

Harry laughed as Draco and his friends gathered around him to feel his son move.

He smiled, "Draco can you believe I'm 6 months along already."

Draco smiled, "Yeah it's good to see you doing better at least."

Harry shrugged, "I want to go see mum but I really don't think its such a good idea."

"Why not?" Draco asked.

"It will end with us sitting in a hospital waiting room for the more foreseeable future."

All the others gave him an odd look.

"She's in labor you idiots."

At that moment an owl swooped in and landed on Snape's desk.

The owl looked at Snape and held out its leg.

Snape reached forward and read it, "It seems that Lily really is in labor."

Harry shook his head and walked to the fireplace and grabbed a hand full of flo powder, "St Mungo's."

A moment later he disappeared.

The others followed suit and within the next 30 minutes the entire group stood in the wizarding hospital.

Harry walked forward and spoke to one of the nurses, "Can you point is too the birthing center?"

The nurse smiled and pointed the way.

"Thanks." Harry said and three floors later he stood in front of a sign in desk.

Snape was the one who stepped forward this time, "I'm looking for Lily Potter?"

The nurse sighed, "She's in the labor room right now and no one is allowed in. you'll have to wait."

To say Snape was not pleased was an understatement, "They're my children I have a right to be in there with her."

The nurse said nothing.

Harry was tired and stepped forward, "My name is Harry Potter and if you like your job you will allow my da to pass. I'm sure that the Minister and the Malfoy family would be more than pleased to make your life a living hell if you like."

The woman paled and moved aside

Snape stormed passed and Harry sat down.

Draco smiled, "Well aren't you in a Slytherin mood today love."

Harry sighed, "Dray when can we get married I want our son to have his claim to both our family names I want him to be proud of being a Malfoy and being able to smile and know that he is loved, I want what I never had and wish I did."

Draco was silent a long moment, "Harry…"

Harry held up his hand, "Forget I said anything at all."

Draco reach for him and pulled him close, "We can get married whenever you want to Harry."

"Do you really mean that Dray?"

"Of course I do." Draco responded.

"What about this summer when things are calmer."

"If that's what you want then its fine with me, though you had better be ready for a big wedding my mum and yours wont have it any other way."

Harry smiled, "I wouldn't deny her the joy of planning her eldest son's wedding."

Draco smiled and leaned back in his chair. "Maybe you should see a healer while we're here."

Harry sighed, "Yea I think I should."

"Ok well come on you can go see the Malfoy private healer."

Harry turned to his brother, "We'll be back in a minute. If you need anything call Dobby and he can find me."

The twin boys nodded.

Draco walked with him down the hall to the office of a healer by the name of Raphael Dimetrey.

Draco knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in." came from inside the door.

Draco opened the door and walked in Harry not far behind him.

"Well if it isn't the young master Malfoy. What can I do for you today."

"I would like you to take a look at my fiancé for me." Draco answered.

The man looked to Harry, "Well it seems that the eldest Potter child is doing quite well. But if you'll come through here I will look you over."

Harry had never liked many healers and he always had the feeling that they wanted something.

This man was just weird he gave off no vibes that he wanted anything or that he even cared.

Minutes later Harry lay on a table while the other man waved his wand doing many different spells saving the results, "Well it seems you a little over 6 months pregnant Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded.

"You and your baby are fine but you need to take some vitamins that I am going to give you also you need to stop by your own family healer and have the information turned over to me so that I can check your background for things that could cause future problems also congratulations on the boy, he will a handful knowing you and Draco."

About 2 hours later they finally made it back to the others only to find a very pissed off James and Severus.

"Where have you two been?" James asked

"Visiting a healer to make sure that me and the baby were ok."

The anger bled from both men.

"So how is mum?"

"She's resting right now."

"Can we go in?" Harry asked.

"Yea but you must be quiet she needs to rest." James answered.

Harry nodded, he and Draco started for the door but Harry stopped short, "Um…Da? Dad? Unless you guys want to run in to the media you might want to come with us they're on their way here."

Severus and James were silent for a moment then followed, just in time to miss the witches and wizards that were following them.

**-2 weeks Later-**

Harry sat in the window of the Gryffindor common rooms looking out over the grounds.

"Well Potter I'm surprised you'd show your face here after going with those snakes."

Harry turned and stared at the youngest Weasely. "What do you want Ginny?"

"Oh so the traitor knows my name does he?" Ginny sneered.

"Oh I see you're angry that I'm gay. That really is to bad." Harry said looking back out the window having casted a shield the moment he heard her voice beside him.

Ginny raised her wand to curse him only to be stopped by the sound of another voice, "Back off Ginny."

Hermonie stood about 3 feet away glaring at the girl.

Ginny sneered and turned away.

"Oh by the way Ginny, You're off the team." Harry said as she walked away.

Ginny froze. "W-what…you cant do that."

Harry turned, "I can as captain of the team I can and also because it is still so cold we can train a new player and I know just the one."

Ginny went pale, "Oh did you forget that I'm captain of the team Ginny?"

Harry chuckled and stood, "Hermonie lets head down to the dungeons for the night I need some sleep."

Hermonie nodded and they walked out leaving a shaking and angry Ginny Weasely behind.

**-Back in the Dungeons-**

Draco stood by the fire thinking when Harry and Hermonie walked into the common rooms.

"Whats so funny?" He asked the two giggling boys.

"I was just thinking how no matter what I do or who the captain of the Quidditch team is they will never willingly remove me from the team." Harry answered.

Draco froze, "Harry you know you can't play the rest of the year right?"

Harry's gaze locked on him, "I know that I wont risk my baby for some game."

Draco nodded, "Truth be told I'm gonna miss you being on the team."

Harry smiled, "Just because I'm not playing doesn't mean it's going to be easy. But hey I have to have try outs for the team so I can replace Ginny as well."

Draco nodded and watched his fiancé leave the room.

**-1 Month later-**

Harry was really starting to show by this point his stomach had rounded and he cheered his team on to victory each game.

"Hey Harry why aren't you out there playing." Sneered non other then Ginny Weasely.

"I have my reasons Ginny and they don't concern you in the slightest." Harry snapped.

Ginny growled, "I think you're to chicken to get on that broom and play against your precious Slytherins."

Harry just laughed and walked away.

**-After the match-**

Harry walked out of the stands and onto the field to congratulate his team on another victory.

Harry was stopped when two arms wrapped around his waist, "Hey don't I get a hug first."

Harry smiled and turned to kiss the other boy on the lips.

"Hey only a little longer until Christmas."

Harry laughed and walked towards the group of hyper Gryffindors. "Good game you guys."

"We owe it all to our amazing captain." One of the beaters the replaced Fred and George exclaimed. The rest of the team were in agreement.

Harry laughed well that's good to hear. "I have a meeting with Madam Pomfry, so I need to go."

**-2 hours later- **

After his meeting with the nurse who had a little over a month ago figured out what was wrong with Harry to the point he couldn't play Quidditch. After finding out she insisted on giving Harry weekly checkups to monitor the babes progress.

The baby was fine but growing faster then expected she was guessing that it had something to do with the concentration of magic in the area. And being that Harry and Draco were the two most powerful wizards of their generation just like Tom Riddle was for his and Dumbledore the years before that.

It also didn't help that Harry had a link to said Tom Riddle and that Harry was the Gryffindor heir and Tom was the Slytherin one so with the concentration of magic Harry's son was due to be month premature and still be fully developed. He had yet to tell Draco that he was technically closer to 8 months pregnant not the 7 that he was supposed to be. But he would eventually…maybe…he was sure of it he would tell…maybe that night over dinner.

Harry walked through the Great hall for lunch when an owl landed in front of him. The owl was large and brown and from the looks of it came from the ministry. Harry removed the letter and began to read halfway through he smiled a little later he grinned at the end he out right laughed.

Draco looked towards his fiancé, "Whats that?"

"A…letter…from…Minister…Fudge." Harry gasped out.

This caught the attention of the entire room.

"So what did it say?" Blaise asked.

Harry handed the letter to Draco, "You read it."

Draco glanced at the letter and paused before he just handed it to Blaise who read it out loud.

Dear Mr. Potter

_Your accusation is a very serious one indeed. But it my understanding that many things go wrong in that school and I feel the need to investigate this personally. The day you get this letter I will arrive an hour or so later with Aurors to take the accused into custody if the allegations turn out to in fact be true, which I have no doubt that they will be. You and Your family will be compensated for every injustice done upon you over the years also you may find that you will have access to the accuser's personal funds at Gringotts as well as land and the choice of how long they truly serve for this. _

_Yours truly,_

_Cornelius A. Fudge Minster of Magic_

The room was silent. Until the Slytherins began too laugh.

"This is priceless." Hermonie gasped out.

The rest of lunch was quiet

True to his word an hour later the Minster appeared in Hogwarts. Harry along with Draco were called to the headmasters office.

Draco chuckled as he saw a deathly pale Dumbledore sitting behind his desk no Fawks in sight. In fact the Phoenix didn't appear until Harry walked into the room when it landed on the young mans shoulder.

_Hello young master Harry_. The bird trilled into Harry's ear.

Harry nodded to the bird, "Is your true name Fawks my friend.

_No young master my true name was never given to any one not in the Gryffindor line. _The Phoenix answered.

"So you can not tell me?" Harry asked

_Of course I can you are the heir of Gryffindor as well as the other tree houses. The Potter line has the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. And your mother is the descendent of the Slytherin and Gryffindor lines._

"My mom is muggle-born." Harry said confused.

Fawks tilted his head to the side in thought. _No. Your mother is a pure-blood just like you and your sister Hannah. _

"What about Jake and Mitchell why did you not mention them." Harry asked ignoring the odd looks he was receiving from the room.

The two other children are half-bloods their father Severus Snape is a half-blood his father Tobias was a muggle his mother was a pure-blood of the prince line. 

Harry nodded. "But I was raised by muggles how is my mother a Pure-blood?"

When your mother was a very small girl her mother was killed in the raid of her home when she was 8. She was left alone in her home for many days until Dumbledore found her. He erased her memory and put her in a muggle orphanage where she was adopted into the Evan family and they named her Lily. Petunia was angry when she found out. She really hated that Lily was better then her. Even though she had never been to school in her life she was able to be a straight A student in every class with out trying it only got worse when she got her letter, her real name in Marigold Godrica Slytherin. Your Pasaltongue is yours by birth right nothing else the link you share with Tom is all his curse gave you. Tom descends from Salazar's daughter that's how his family ended up Gaunt's. Your mother is a descendent of his son. In fact your mothers Father is the Slytherin descendent and her mother is a Gryffindor they were the ones to unite the bloodlines, as they should have been.

Harry's head was lowered to his chest in thought. "Is he still alive?"

_Your mother's father?_

Harry nodded.

Yes but he thinks your mother is dead.

"Could you send word to him to come to the school."

The bird nodded and flamed away.

"I need to send a letter to my parents there are some other things that need to be taken care of. Could this wait just a while longer minister?"

Fudge nodded.

Harry walked to the floo, "Severus Snape's office, Harry calling."

A moment later Snape's head appeared in the flames, "What is it Harry?"

"I need you to send for my mum and dad they are needed here at the school we have a problem in fact it's a family matter so everyone should come even you and Jack and Mitchell as well as Hannah." Harry said with a sigh.

Snape nodded, "Give me 15 minutes." Harry nodded.

Sure enough fifteen minutes later the entire Potter-Snape family walked into the office.

"Whats going on Harry?" Lily asked concerned. Harry sat silently for a long moment. Then looked up. Just as a pillar of flames appeared, a man with long raven hair bright green eyes, and pale skin stepped from inside them with a Fawks on his shoulder.

"What was so important that I needed to be dragged to the school Fawks?" the man asked.

"I asked for you to be brought here it is very important." Harry spoke up.

The man turned his green eyes to meet Harry's own. "And who are you?"

"That will be explained in a moment. I promise it will be very worth the trip My Lord Slytherin." Harry responded smoothly.

The man nodded and took a seat with the rest to wait for an explanation for all of this.

Harry turned to the minister. "Mr. Fudge, I asked you here today for rape charges to be brought against the headmaster of Hogwarts, and I still want that but there is a new charge that needs to be filed as well."

"And what might that be?" Cornelius asked.

"Well kidnapping is one as well as disobeying a will. Just too name a few."

"Whos will?" Moody asked, as he was one of the Aurors brought with the minister.

"My Parents Will. In there will it clearly states that under no circumstance was I to be placed with my mothers muggle sister." Harry stated reaching into his robes and pulling free a piece of Parchment. "This is their Will which Dumbledore was witness too."

The minister looked over the Will and nodded before handing it to Madame Bones who was also there.

"And the kidnapping?" She asked.

"This is where the rest of my family comes in it affects all of our stasis in the wizarding world…well most of ours any way. The kidnapping was of my mother Lily Elizabeth Potter-Snape nee Evans. This is also were Lord Slytherin comes in."

Dumbledore who had been paler then normal when they arrived turned deathly white.

"How did he kidnap Lily and what does it have to do with Lord Slytherin?" Cornelius questioned. "She is a muggle-born."

"No. My mother is a Pure-blood one of the older lines." Harry stated shocking the room into silence. He turned to Lord Slytherin. "26 years ago your wife was killed in a raid of your home while you were away was she not?"

The man nodded.

"You also figured that if your wife was killed then so was your young daughter as well?"

Again the man nodded.

"The day your wife was killed your daughter was not killed but taken. Her memory erased of the first 8 years of her life and she was placed in a muggle orphanage. She was later adopted and her name changed. Her name was changed to Lily Elizabeth Evans. But no one knew this fact so they simply assumed that the girl was a muggle-born child." Harry paused.

Lily's eyes were huge as were everyone else's who understood what was going on.

"The man that took the little girl from her home and family was none other then Albus Welfric Brian Percivle Dumbledore." 

Lily lowered her head to her chest closing her eyes. "What was my name?"

"Marigold Godrica Slytherin." The Lord Slytherin muttered softly enough for her to hear but not many others.

"Do you have proof it was Albus?" Fudge asked sounding eager.

"Yes the phoenix Fawks was with him that night and is willing to tell the story." Harry stated.

No one moved or said a word for a moment.

"And the rape?"

Harry smiled, "I can have the school itself show you."

Dumbledore looked shocked, "That's not possible. Only the founders can do that or their descendents."

Harry chuckled and looked too the Headmaster. "You didn't do your Homework Albus you see I am the descendent of a founder in fact of all four. The Potter line in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, while my mother's line is obviously the Slytherin line through her father but also the Gryffindor through her mother. I am the descendent of all four Founders."

Harry tilted his head back and spoke again, "I the descendent of all four of the great Hogwarts founders ask that you sentinel of those you cherish come to my aid and prove the wrong of the man who clams to be the headmaster of you, who claims too protect when he uses and violates the trust of those who placed their children in his hands prove to those that are here with me what he has done as the trust he has broken."

The room seemed to tilt and warp before reforming around them forcing them to watch as a young twelve year old Harry entered the room only to be stunned and raped. The room shifted again to show another scene were Harry looked to be maybe thirteen entered the office again eye closed off and empty of any and all emotion were he was once again stunned and raped this time even worse because after the rape he was beaten healed and beaten again. Before he was healed again and sent away.

The room warped and the watched as a red-haired girl walked into the room smiling they watched this scene with interest listening to the conversation.

"Hello Headmaster." The girl spoke.

"_Ahh, Good evening Miss Weasely. I do hope Harry has been behaving well this time." Albus spoke._

_The girl Miss Weasely and Ginny to those who knew her nodded, "He's been very good headmaster but I'm here about my payment."_

_Albus nodded, "You know that the money is always transferred from the Potter vaults to your personal vaults every week."_

_The girl nodded and left. _

Again the room warped to show a fifteen-year-old Harry yelling at the Headmaster. Before he was struck across the face.

The room warped one last time and they were returned to the present only to have James lunge for the Headmaster the minute he could.

Snape was faster catching his lover around the waist and pulling him close, "I know James I want to kill him just as much as you do but we have to wait and let the courts take care of him and The Weasley girl.

The Minister motioned for someone to go collect the girl from her class.

Not ten minutes later Ginny entered the room, "Whats going on?"

Harry looked up before pushing himself to stand. It was then that the room noticed that Harry's abdomen was rounded and extended.

"Oh god Harry…It's not HIS is it?" Madame Bones asked.

"No it's not his its my fiancée's child." Harry smiled placing a hand to his stomach.

"How could you know?" Sneered Albus from his restraints.

Harry laughed. "I'm 6 months pregnant. Meaning I got pregnant over the summer, while I was with my parents. The last time you touched me was four months before that any child of yours would be born already."

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulder and grinned. "The baby is mine and Harry's you have nothing to do with it but thanks for the confession by the way."

There was a pause, "I didn't confess to anything."

"You asked how could Harry know the child was not yours meaning that you had a sexual relationship with a minor and proved you raped Harry."

Madame Bones shook her head and turned to Ginny, "You Miss Weasely are under arrest for stealing funds from the Potter Vaults."

"I never took anything." She retorted.

"Yes you did and we already know you did."

"I never took anything," she stated again.

There was a pause. "Receiving stolen funds that you know are stolen and from where is the same thing. You still go to jail. You all knew about the raps and did nothing to stop them that's enabling which will get you in jail and also you are expelled from the school hand over your wand."

Ginny looked ready to cry as she pulled her wand from her pocket and handed it to Madame Bones who in turn handed it to Harry.

"You're the one who was wronged here you have the right to snap her wand or return it to her."

Ginny looked smug until Harry snapped the oak wand in half.

There was a pause and Harry turned to Dumbledore who had also been stripped of his wand.

Harry looked at the wand and smiled. "The elder wand."

Dumbledore's eye went wide as Harry slid his hand across the wand before pointing it at the deck, "Accio Albus' wand."

The desk rattled before a birch wand flew into Harry's hand. He smiled pocketing the elder wand before snapping the other.

"I want Dumbledore to serve a life sentence in a muggle prison. His magic bound and unusable for the rest of his life, also I want every paper in the wizarding world to print exactly what he has done. I want his family vaults and estates turned over to his brother Abeforth. Then I want him stripped of every title he holds and awards he was given. I also want the personal vaults of Ginny stripped of everything and returned to the Potter account. Then I want all her books and belongings given to Gringotts for auction if the amount in the vaults does not cover the amount given. I want her magic bound and her banned from ever stepping foot in the wizarding world again." Harry said.

"Now really Mr. Potter…"

"You forget Cornelius, I have the backing of the Blacks, Potters, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Slytherins, and Princes. Not to forget the Malfoy's as well. This goes to trail everyone of those demands will be met and more if you anger me." Harry stated voice loosing any and all emotion and gaining a chilling edge.

There was a pause.

Harry's back straightened and a voice that was defiantly not his own came from his mouth.

"I call the life debt the Dumbledore family owes the Potter-line. The life debt that was accrued when Francesca Potter saved the life of Anthony Dumbledore at the cost of her unborn child. I call for the debt a life for a life. Albus Dumbledore you will pay us your life for her child's life. This debt was made and agreed upon by the Dumbledore line if you were ever to cause harm to our line you were to give up the life of the perpetrator. All that is needed is another Dumbledore to agree. If they deny the claim the Dumbledore line shall be stripped of all honor that it holds and that is all that shall be said." The voice declared before drifting off.

Albus' eyes grew in size he was shaking. His life was forfeit now.

Harry stumbled, "Well that was interesting enough. Someone floo the Hogs Head and have Abeforth Dumbledore come to the school."

Again there was silence between the group, that is until McGonagall stormed into the room irate, "I demand that this farce of an investigation be dismissed the headmaster would never hurt a student."

There was silence, "Actually Minerva the proof proved not only by mister Potter but by Fawks, the headmaster's own phoenix, but by Hogwarts herself. This went from an investigation to a trail a while ago. And Dumbledore is not foolish enough to demand that this go to the Wizengot for if it did it would be all that much more embarrassing for him for Harry has far too much support for him not to get exactly what he wants."

Minerva looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Cornelius sighed, "Basically Harry has the Malfoy family, the Potter family, The Prince Family, The Gryffindor Family, The Slytherin family, the Ravenclaw family, the Hufflepuff Family and all the allies that come with those names."

Minerva looked at him for a long moment before turning to Harry, "How could you make up such lies?"

Harry tilted his head to the right, "I don't lie and Albus is not worth lying about I have better things to do with my time."

Minerva glared, "Albus would never hurt a child."

Harry just shook his head, "You follow a man that not only tried to ruin my life but knowingly and willingly placed me into a place where I would be hated and treated like a slave. That says a lot about you a person Professor."


End file.
